Cause of Death
by AppleManderin
Summary: Murders have been going on around Los Angeles and young female actresses have been killed. They are all connected but how? Who is the killer? Read and find out ;D
1. Prologue

Jennifer wakes up somewhere cold and dark. She struggles to open her eyes. (Nnh… My head… What… What happened? Where an I?) Her wrists are bound, and she's lying in a dingy corner. Overhead, a bare bulb shines a wan, yellow light. ( The… The last thing I remember is the club…)Turning her head, you see a masked man standing at a workbench. His back is to her but she can make out what he is doing. He methodically lays out tools… A scalpel, a palette knife, a bucket.

"Oh my god… oh my god" Behind her, she can barely make out a narrow flight of stairs. Using the corner of the wall as a brace, she rises unsteadily to her feet ( I need to be quiet… I can make it out of here…)

The step creaks, the masked man charges towards her! She race frantically up the stairs…

"Oh my god…" Jennifer find herself on the deck of a boat, grazing out at the rocky shores a deserted island. The ocean spray stings against her cheeks!

"No…No!" she pleads. The masked man emerges from below decks. He is holding a syringe. Looking down, she sees choppy waves pound against the hull.

" Please don't hurt me" She falls to her knees.

"Please… Please just let me go. I'll give you whatever you want"

The man walks over to her.

"Yes. Yes, you will" The man states menacingly

The man jerks violently on her arm, pulling her to your feet! Her shoulder pops with an agonizing crack!

"Aaagh!" she screams in agony

"No more running" he says with a horrifying tone.

With surgical precision, the man sticks the syringe into her neck.

"Ahh!" She screams out as she feels a stinging sensation against her neck.

( What did he just give me…? I feel…Dizzy…)

The world blurs around her. Her body goes limp, paralysed. The masked man carries her down below deck and lays her on the workbench.

"Hhhh" she struggles to speak.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you". The masked man his voice dripping with gentleness that made Jennifer get goose bumps.

He dips a palette knife into a bucket and uses it to apply a layer of plaster across her face.

"I'm just going to show the world your true face". His eyes narrow at her upset face. The masked man continues to work, covering her mouth and nostrils, but leaving her eyes for last. She struggles, but she can't move! Her limbs lay dead at her sides! Her lungs burn for air. Her vision dims… Then the darkness swallows her.


	2. Washed Up

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter hope you like it :)**

James and Carlos sit in 2J playing a heads-up game of Texas Hold'Em.

"Come on Carlos, What are you waiting for? I don't have all day…"

A highly energetic and confused latino sits across from James, while chewing greedily on a corndog.

"I'm thinking, man, I'm thinking…" Carlos defended after swallowing nearly half the corndog in one go..

Nearby, a TV is blaring… the newscaster speaks. 'The serial killer dubbed 'The Maskmaker' continues to avoid capture, frustrating law enforcement…'

"Hey, you hear about this Maskmaker guy, James? Killing girls, making masks out of their faces. Pretty sick huh?" Carlos asks with curiosity and enthusiasm in his voice.

"How about you leave the detective work to me, Carlos, and focus on the game? You going to make a bet or not"

Carlos glances at his two cards, then grins widely.

"Sure I'm in for thirty." Carlos says confidently a mile wide smile on his face.

(Let's see…We're at the final round of betting, and I've got nothing but a pair of fours…But my gut says Carlos has even less.) James thinks to himself. "I raise a hundred."

"What? No way man, you … you don't got it. No way you got anything" Carlos says almost as a challenge but desperately at the same time.

"Then call it, Carlos. Put your money where your mouth is Officer Garcia." James states mockingly.

"Ahhh, screw this, man. I fold." Carlos yells out in defeat.

James reaches across the table and gathers up the dope.

"Cheer up Carlos, one of these days, your luck will change." Carlos starts to shuffle the cards, when his phone rings from his pocket in his dark washed jeans. "Yellow, yeah, uh huh, ok…"

"Who is it" James says curiosity clearly in his voice.

"It's the Captain" Carlos whispers with his hand over the phone.

"What does he want" Carlos holds up a finger to shush James.

James eyes Carlos and tries to make out the words their Captain is saying through the phone. Carlos flips his phone shut and replies "We're needed on a case, the Captain is on the way right now to pick us up".

"I thought I was suspended until the end of next week…" James replies confused.

"You were. Now you're not. Lets go."

"What's the big rush anyway?" James says relaxing a little.

"Captain Rocque wants us to head up the Maskmaker Task Force".

"Since when is there a Maskmaker Task Force?" questions James.

"Since another victim washed up, now let's go." Carlos says while walking towards the door holding it open for James and gesturing for him to go first. James lazily drags his feet outside the apartment and their on their way towards the crime scene.

* * *

Half an hour later, James, Carlos and Gustavo Rocque are on their way and driving down the busy streets of Los Angeles.

"I'm glad to be on the case but I thought they already had a Detective on this case." James asked his Captain. "That was when the victims were all starting out in show business. This girl is a popular actress been in the spotlight for a few years now. When the press gets word of this the public is going to go crazy and whether I like it or not, you're the best detective I've got." Gustavo said surprisingly calm which is very rare because the detectives are used to him barking orders at everyone and anyone.

"I appreciate it" James says hesitantly in fear that his reply may set Gustavo back to his normal loud self and to his misfortune the quietness only lasted a second after he spoke,

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOUR OFF THE HOOK! I want this one by-the-book, Detective. You understand me?" Gustavo glared at James as if he were the reason he was bald.

"I won't let you down, Gustavo." James says with determination in his voice.

"Why don't you give us the basics on the case?" Carlos says from the backseat of the silver Jeep they were currently occupying.

"Okay, this is the third murder we've had in three months. The victims were all young women aged from 18-25, who washed up dead near the waterfront. All of them had plaster masks moulded to their faces. Gustavo states and continues "We can't ID the latest victim until we run her DNA against a comparison sample, but the ID in her wallet says she's Jennifer 3 of Palmwoods Hotel. I've already called the tech team and they'll fill you in on this victim when we get there. Any questions?" Gustavo asks then continues when no questions are asked.

"All three victims are females in their early twenties. The first body washed up on a beach west of the Palmwoods. The second was caught in the nets near Fishermans Wharf".

"What was the cause of death?" James asks curiously.

"The first two victims were strangled, then the masks were made post-mortem."

"Any sign of a struggle?" Carlos cuts in with a notebook in hand that has a helmet pattern on it.

"The first two victims exhibited no signs of a struggle, no signs of sexual assault and both had traces of chloroform in their systems".

"So he drugged them, strangled them, then made masks of their faces?" James spoke up once again.

"Exactly. For all we know, the women were knocked out when they died. They may not have felt a thing."

"How very gentle of him" James says sarcastically.

"Any leads" Carlos continues.

"NO, that's the most infuriating part." Gustavo's voice cuts through the air in the Jeep. "Forensics have found nothing on any of the bodies. We've got no witnesses, no DNA, and No perps in our system with priors to this case. Our killer is precise, logical and extremely efficient. He knows who to target and how to cover his trail." Gustavo finishes angrily.

"He'll slip up. They always do." James says reassuringly.

"We'll catch this guy Captain" Carlos adds in.

"I hope you can dogs…before he kills again."

* * *

A cold breeze blows over James as he arrives at a series of run-down docks just a few blocks away from a touristy hub of Fishermans Wharf. By the water, he is greeted by an all too familiar sight: a circle roped off by police tape and a huddle of grim-faced officers. James pushes past several officers and walks into the circle. On her back by the water is a young girl with a firm plaster mask moulded around her face.

"Ah hell" James whispers sadly once he realizes that the last Jennifer has been killed.

"The body was found by some fisherman coming back from their morning trawl. Judging by the look of her, she spent the night in the water." Gustavo said as he walked up beside James.

"She was dumped in the ocean…but the mask stayed on?" James asked with confusion.

"Believe me, we're having a hell of a time getting it off. Our killer knew what he was doing."

James and Carlos walk towards the body when a man around their age in dark blue jeans and a grey button up shirt with dark blonde hair and captivating green eyes, steps out from the circle and starts taking pictures.

"Can you please keep away from the crime scene sir" James commands politely. Carlos takes a look at the body.

"I would, but that would make doing my job more difficult." The young man states.

He stands up from his crouching position and stands nearly as tall as James. He reaches into his pocket pulling out a FBI ID and showing it to him.

"You're with the FBI?" James replies surprised.

Instead of answering James' question he continues talking about the case. "You've got a serial killer on your hands and the Bureau sent me to assist with profiling. Are we going to have a problem?" The man asks with a smirk.

"CAPTAIN" James yells desperately in need of answers.

"I didn't expect them to get someone here so fast…but yes, I heard we'd be receiving assistance from the Bureau." Gustavo replies flatly after rushes over to James. "Do me a favour and play nice" Gustavo commands while looking directly into James' eyes.

"I'll try not to bite" James states smirking.

James turns his attention back towards the young man who is still standing there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Detective James Diamond" James says whilst holding his hand out to shake.

"Special Agent Kendall Knight" He replies and grasps James' hand.

"Can I tell you something Kendall?" James asks after their handshake.

"You can call me Special Agent Knight" Kendall orders irritated.

"We'll then, Special Agent Knight" James mocks "mind if I examine the crime scene?" he finishes.

"Be my guest." Kendall says motioning around the scene.

James walks up the victim. "Looks like she's been roughed up a bit…"

"And her shoulder's dislocated. This girl was dragged by the arm, hard." Kendall continues.

"Something went wrong here. This girl fought back, there was a sign of struggle." James points out.

"But besides that, she has no other trauma. No bruising around her neck. Even her clothes are neat. No rips or tears, no obvious signs of struggle. Unless our killer carefully dressed her, I'm betting we get no evidence of sexual assault". Kendall pauses for a second, "Hmm, that's interesting, this murder is different from the previous victims." Kendall points out to James.

"You're right…the cause of death was different"

"Yes that's absolutely correct." Kendall exclaims.

"The other victims were strangled… but this girl has no bruising on her neck" James explains gesturing around the victims neck. "So how'd she die?" he asked.

"Drowning maybe?" Kendall suggests.

A man in a white shirt and black jeans approaches them. He has spiky raven hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"No, she couldn't have drowned. There's no fluid in her lungs. The victim was dead before her body entered the water." He shares.

"Special Agent Knight, I'd like you to meet our forensic technician, Logan Mitchell". James gestures towards Logan who in return shows a crooked smile and a small wave. Kendall shows the same and then asks

"Well, if she didn't die from drowning or strangulation, what killed her?"

"Look here" Logan says gesturing towards an area on her neck? "See that tiny welt? This indicates the victim received an injection just prior to her death…"

"The chloroform" Kendall says with realization.

"We're also seeing some signs of asphyxiation. Look at the petechial haemorrhaging behind her ears. That suggests her airways were obstructed…" Logan continues.

"Son of a… He killed her with the mask." James whispers in disgust.

"Precisely" Logan points at James.

James bends down, gently moving the girl's head to the side and touching the edge of the mask. "Look how tightly it's plastered onto her skin. My guess is he drugged her, plastered over her face and let her suffocate to death.".

"Then this crime is even more different than I thought." Kendall speaks up.

"He made the mask while his victim was alive instead of doing it after she died…" Kendall finishes.

"He's evolving" James says while looking around thinking.

"Exactly and when a killer this precise, this logical, this disciplined, still has room to evolve…" Kendall starts.

"That's trouble" James finishes.

"Yeah, a lot of it" Kendall adds.

"Hey! James! You might want to see this!" Carlos calls from where the body lays.

James turns to Officer Carlos Garcia, who is holding a blacklight over the body.

"Look what I found on her arm!" Carlos calls out.

He shines the blacklight on the inside of the girl's wrists, revealing a stamp, a circle of animals from the Chinese zodiac.

"Wait a minute, I know that stamp." James exclaims and then continues "That's from the Zen Club in Chinatown. It's an upscale bar and karaoke club. Given how crisp the image is, I'm guessing she was there last night."

"Someone there must have seen something…" Kendall states.

"Well, Special Agent Knight, looks like we just got a lead." James says.

* * *

James and Kendall drive to Chinatown. Kendall goes over paperwork in stony silence.

"Not much of a talker, are you? Too busy profiling?" James teases.

"As a matter of fact, Detective, I am and I'm not sure I understand why you find that so amusing." He states irritated.

"It's just…come on. That pop psych stuff probably sounded great in a classroom at College, but it's not going to find us this killer" James complains.

"Oh really? And what is going to find us this killer?" Kendall snaps back.

"Real police work, Hitting the street, Grilling witnesses, Following my gut." James goes off listing things.

"Oh please. Spare me the 'tough cop' routine, will you? I've worked with enough detectives to know it's all an act." Kendall says venomously.

"And you think you know me so well? Have you profiled me?" James questions with a frown on his face looking straight ahead."

"As a matter of fact, Detective, I have. Would you like to hear it?" Kendall smirks.

"Sure, enlighten me" James challenges.

"Your name is James Diamond" Kendall starts.

"No shit Sherlock" James interrupts with a sassy smirk. Kendall glares and then continues

"I'm guessing that you're a descendant of David Diamond, first Chief of Police of the Los Angeles Police Department?" Kendall states confidently with a smirk.

"So you've read a history book." James replies unimpressed.

"So police work runs in your blood, I'm guessing you had a rebellious youth? Didn't play by the rules? Maybe even a little legal trouble? And all of this ends in a personality type that serves authority without fully respecting it. How'd I do?" Kendall asks while looking at James with his smirk clearly visible from a mile away.

"Pretty Good" James looks at Kendall then says "Now how about I tell you what my gut thinks of you?" James returns to his cocky self and raises an eyebrow.

"Be my Guest" Kendall replies clearly looking forward to what his new partner thinks about him and his past.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the local FBI branch is working the Hank Gills case, their biggest organised crime takedown in fifteen years…and yet you're stuck helping us with this" James states with a smirk and waiting for an explanation.

"What are you implying?" Kendall question angrily.

"You must have pissed someone off" James says with same expression on his face knowing he is right.

"…" Kendall stays silent.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're on crap detail." James says with a big Cheshire smile on his face.

"I'll admit, I'm not on the best terms with my District Chief…"

"I knew it! What'd you do? Blow a major lead? Get too cozy with a reporter? Did you shoot someone you weren't supposed to?" James says with his excitement increasing each time he list one possibility.

"How about you leave the profiling to me Detective?" Kendall changes the subject pissed off a little.

"All right, all right. Just keep your gun holstered around me, okay? James says in a calm voice but his face looks alarmed.

"No promises" Kendall breaths looking out the window.

* * *

James and Kendall approach an upscale nightclub in Chinatown. The words 'Zen Club' hang over the door in bright neon colors.

"So how'd you recognize the stamp, anyway? You don't seem like the karaoke type." Kendall questions with a raised eyebrow.

"You're only saying that because you haven't heard me sing" James replies with a cocky grin.

"Oh really" Kendall's eyebrows both raised at James' last comment.

"That and I know the owner here. Shady guy, but he helped us out with an investigation a while back."

They step into the club. It's before business hours, but a few of the staff are already setting up.

"Ah crap, it's you, listen I told the last cop, I had no idea those kids were under 21." The club owner says.

"Relax Guitar Dude, this isn't about your liquor licence." James says reassuringly. "There's been a homicide. We have reason to believe the victim was here last night." James continues.

"We want to know about a brunette in her early twenties, with short, curly brown hair and tan skin. Does that ring any bells?" curiosity in Kendall's eyes as he stares down Guitar Dude.

"Yeah, Yeah I know the one she's a regular. Hey wait…is she… you know…"

"Just tell us. Was she with anyone?" James questions.

"Yeah, Yeah she was talking to Jett."

"Jett?" James says obviously surprised.

The owner jerks his thumb across the room. Behind the bar, a muscular young man wipes down shot glasses.

"Hey, Jett! Some cop dudes are here to see you"

"Oh, uh, just give me one sec…" Jett stutters while looking around nervously.

Jett steps away from the bar, tosses down his towel then bolts through the back door!

"Damn! He's getting away!" James yells in frustration and panic.

James jumps the bar and grabs the door handle. "It's locked" He yells. He kicks the door in. It flies off its hinges in a spray of wooden splinters. Kendall rushes through the door after James.

"Hey! You'd better be paying for that!" Guitar Dude yells angrily.

Jett races through the back alley speeding towards the busy streets.

"FREEZE!" James' yell echoes through the dark alleyway.

Jett grabs a discarded beer bottle and hurls it at James' head.

"DUCK" Kendall shouts. Just in time James' ducks and the green glass bottle shatters to pieces behind him. Jett's face shows fear in a split second before he turns and runs around the corner and out of the alleyway.

"Stay on him!" James shouts.

"I am!" Kendall chases Jett around the corner. James jumps up from his ducking position and chases after Jett along with Kendall. James has a hard time keeping up with Kendall and Jett through the crowded streets.

"Where the hell is he?" Kendall shouts once James reaches him.

"Keep your eyes sharp" James orders.

James looks around for Jett in the hectic street.

"There! down by the end of street" James takes off in a sprint towards Jett. "FBI! Get out of the way!" Kendall shouts out to people in his way. Jett can tell James and Kendall are getting close so he runs faster around another corner into the next street.

"For crying out loud!" James yells in frustration and exhaustion.

Kendall can see Jett up ahead and he slows down just in time to see an SUV swerve right next to Jett who gets clipped and stumbles. He manages to pick himself back up and keep running.

"I GOT HIM" Kendall shouts. James can see Kendall up ahead running after Jett across the road and into the path of an oncoming city bus. He sprints and tackles Kendall to the ground shooting past the bus.

"Thanks for the assist" Kendall whispers weakly but meaningfully. Up ahead, Jett turns for a brief second but keeps running.

"I got this" James says as they both get up on their feet. Jett makes it to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. James starts running after him, he jumps the hood of a cab for a shortcut which lands him right on Jett's heels. James tackles Jett into the curb with a painful thud. "Gotcha" He exclaims victoriously.

"Aaaahhh get off of me, asshole!" Jett screams from the dirty curb.

"Kendall, check his pockets" James commands as he holds Jett's arms behind his back. Kendall digs into Jett's back pockets and finds a bag of little white pills. "I'm guessing these aren't prescription. What are they? Roofies? GHB? Your secret weapon when it comes to knocking out girls at the club?" Kendall bellows.

"I'm not saying anything till I talk to my attorney!" Jett speaks harshly.

A few minutes later, James and Kendall stood on the sidewalk. Officer Garcia and a few other officers took Jett down to the station.

"That was a pretty close call with that bus." James points out.

"Yeah I, It was…" Kendall looks down at his feet remembering that scary moment that happened just a few minutes ago.

"You doing all right Special Agent?" James asked concern dripping from his voice.

"I…I am. Thank you, Detective." Kendall's says with a small smile.

"Please call me James" He replies with a friendly smile.

* * *

Back at the station…

Before James and Kendall go into the interrogation room to speak with Jett, Captain Rocque pulls them aside.

"So think the kid did it?" Gustavo asks smoothly.

"Jett's connected to the victim, but we won't know if he killed her until we speak to him." James states.

"Good to see you're not getting ahead of yourself, Detective. What about you, Agent Knight? What's your take?" Gustavo questions.

"He fits the standard serial killer profile. Mid 20's, white, prior relations with the victims. But he also works in a highly social profession. Serial killers tend to be detached and awkward around strangers." Kendall answers.

"I doubt that'll be enough for a jury, Special Agent."

Logan walks over towards the group.

"Detective, I've got that analysis of the drugs Jett was carrying. It's morphine derivative called hydromorphone or hydro for short." Logan ended with his signature smile.

"I know hydro. It's popular with club kids who like a medicine cabinet high." James fills in.

"Overdoses cause, dizziness, light-headedness, blackouts… should I go on?" said Logan.

"So it could've been what the killer used to incapacitate Jennifer?" Kendall suggests.

Logan thinks for a brief moment before responding "We'll need the completed tox screen to know for certain, but it's certainly plausible. Then again, it's also possible your suspect's just using them to get high. Logan ends with a laugh.

"Thanks Logan. I think it's time we had our little chat with Jett." James suggests.

James and Kendall sit down across from Jett and his lawyer in the interrogation room.

"Hello, I'm Kelly Wainwright, I'll be handling Jett's case. You should know that I've advised my client not to speak."

"That's okay. All he needs to do is listen." James answers."

"This is about murder" Kendall interrupts.

"Murder? Why's he talking about murder?" Jett shouted in a fit of panic.

"Jett, let me handle this" Kelly said soothingly.

"But…"

"I said stay quiet." Kelly whispered harshly at Jett. "Well, officer, you've succeeded in unnerving my client. Now explain yourself." Kelly ordered.

"My pleasure" James smiles charmingly. "Last night, Jennifer 3 went to the Zen lounge. Six hours later, she was found dead. Jett" James turns towards Jett with a face of seriousness and continued "as far as we know, you're the last person who saw her alive."

"Wait… What? You're saying Jennifer…" Jett's face turned into a hurt expression when he realized what had happened.

"Is dead. And right now, the evidence isn't looking good for you. Last one to see her alive… access to illegal drugs, trust me. It'll be better if you start talking now." James says with a convincing tone.

"What can you tell me about Jennifer?" Kendall questions.

"Jennifer" Jett whispers her name while tears well up in his eyes. "Jennifer was this girl, you know. Cute, fun…" he paused for a second and continued "We even hooked up a couple of times. Mostly though she came to me when she wanted to party."

"And last night?" Kendall eggs on.

Jett continues "She found me. I fixed her a drink, but that's it! I wouldn't sell her anything harder."

"Why not"

"Because she looked like she'd already been partying. Unsteady on her feet ,you know? Last I saw, she was stumbling towards the rear exit, and then…"

"And then" James encourages.

"And then nothing she was just gone. I figured she'd bailed.

A few minutes later James and Kendall watch as Carlos escorted Jett back to the holding cells.

"Well, any luck verifying my clients alibi?" Kelly question with a stern look on her face.

Kendall spoke up "Yeah. The club owner confirmed Jett was still mixing Mai Tais at Jennifer's time of death.

"Very good. I want it noted that my client cooperated fully with your investigation. Kelly's face was stony and hard with seriousness.

Captain Rocque walks over towards Kendall and James.

"I think we've done all we can today, at least until the Medical Examiner comes back with full autopsy report tomorrow."

"I have enough information to draw up a profile. I'll have it ready by tomorrow morning" Kendall states confidently.

"Go home and get some rest dogs. I'll want you both alert tomorrow" Gustavo orders.

"Will do sir" James yells after Gustavo who walks away from the two.

James and Kendall walk out of the office. The night is cold and the sky is hidden behind thick black clouds.

"Need a lift to your hotel?" James asks with a friendly smile.

"It's not far I'll walk" Kendall replies blankly.

"You did well out there today, you know. Even if we didn't get the right guy." James reassures.

"You weren't terrible, Detec… Er.. James" Kendall ends with an awkward smile.

"You have a good night, Special Agent Knight" James smiles and waves.

"You too" Kendall repeats James actions and walks off in the direction of his hotel. Carlos comes out from the front door of the station and walks up to James.

"Is that your new Fed partner?" Carlos asks curiosity.

"Yeah, he is really cocky when he wants to be" James laughs a little remembering their earlier conversation in the car.

"Just like you, haha. Happy to be back on the force?"

"Yeah, I am. I just wish I had come back on better circumstances."

A second after James finished talking Carols got a text.

"All right, James gotta go. I'll catch you later, don't be a stranger." Carlos leaves with a smile.

James drives home and walks up towards the front desk where Bitters is eating a pack of marshmallows.

"Mr Bitters?" James asks.

"What?" Bitters questions sourly.

"Jennifer 3 has been murdered, I would rent the apartment she occupied and give her belongings to her family"

And just like that Bitters face changes from irritated to grief and pity.

James walks past the desk towards the elevators.

Once he reaches 2J he goes straight to his room after all, his body is sore from the chase earlier today. Sleep does not come easily.

**So.. What did you think? Reviews are welcomed. Next chapter should be up very soon. :D**


	3. The Masks We Wear

Chapter 2 ~The Masks We Wear

Kendall sat at the table in his hotel suite. Early morning sunlight shines in through the blinds. In front of him, his laptop is open. (What should I research?) Kendall thought to himself. (Let's just browse some of the top news sites…)

"Los Angeles Serial Killer Strikes Again!" Kendall whispers to himself as he reads some of the sites titles.

"Maskmaker Claims Third Victim; Identity Not Revealed to Press" Kendall reads once again. He read another

"Mask Maniac Murders More Madams!" Kendall starts search for more sites when his phone rings!

(It's District Chief Arthur Griffin) Kendall realizes once he sees the caller ID. He answers the phone. "Hello, sir" Kendall greets politely.

"Special Agent Knight. How's the investigation going?" Griffin's deep voice asks through the phone.

"Well…It's proceeding as expected" Kendall replies.

"Oh?"

"I've prepared a preliminary psychological profile of the killer and am in cooperation with local police forces." Kendall answers.

Griffin is silent for a moment "Good, good. I appreciate your conscientiousness."

"Thank you, sir."

I shouldn't have to remind you that you're being watched very closely on this assignment, Agent Knight. Very closely." Griffin says sternly.

"I…I know, sir." Kendall stutters weakly.

After the Heffron Drive debacle, you're on thin ice. Anything short of excellence will be unsatisfactory".

"I understand" Kendall says confidently.

Then, for one second, Kendall relives that moment, six months ago… That dark, claustrophobic apartment… The sweltering Los Angeles sun… The sobbing of an infant… and above all, the report of pistols and a howling shriek of pain.

"Is…Is there any word on Agent Stones recovery?"

"She's in physical therapy. There are some good signs but…They doubt she'll ever walk again." Griffin explains.

"I have to go, sir. I'm giving a briefing at the station in half an hour." Kendall's voice is full of sadness and guilt.

"You've got one shot at this, Special Agent Knight. Don't screw it up." And with that the call had ended.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kendall strolls into the police station. Police detectives working hard all around him…well except for Carlos who is playing pinball and eating yet, another corndog.

"Well, special Agent Knight, have you prepared a profile for us to follow?" James questions as he walks up to Kendall.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"If you need any help presenting it, let me know. The guys here can be a little rough." James insisted.

"I think I'll be fine." Kendall reassured with a lazy hand wave.

Kendall turns his attention to a noisy Carlos who looks like he just won the lottery.

"YEAH HIGHSCORE WOOHOO!" Carlos screams, bits of corndog flying from his mouth and landing in random areas.

"Hey Carlos come over here" Kendall yells over the very loud latino.

"Yeah?" he says with a questioning look on his face, munching on the pieces of corndog that remained in his mouth.

"I've prepared a profile of the Maskmaker that should help you exclude suspects who don't meet the necessary criteria. Based on my research, the age of the Maskmaker is most likely twenty to forty."

"That makes sense. The guy would need to be old enough to refine his technique but young enough to be physically intimidating." James catches on.

"Exactly" Kendall smiles. "Next we can expect the Maskmaker to be an introvert and highly intelligent."

"Exactly what I've been saying. If this guy were your average creep he would have slipped up already." James adds.

"Absolutely" Kendall agrees. "The Maskmaker is logical and disciplined. Given his access to pharmaceuticals, we can assume he has access to a hospital or clinic." Kendall notes.

"Like a doctor?" Gustavo asks walking towards the group.

"Could be. Or a vet or an orderly?" Kendall suggests.

"Okay thanks, Agent Knight. I'm sure this profile will be a big help." Gustavo nods towards Kendall then barks "Dogs, back to work".

James steps towards Kendall with a smile on his face that says 'I already knew all of that'.

"Not bad, Special Agent. The again, it was nothing my gut didn't already tell me"

And there it is

"Yeah, yeah" says Kendall with a small smile playing on his lips.

James speaks "Come on. Let's swing by the lab and see if the techs have found anything."

James leads Kendall through the hallways of the old Los Angeles police station and down into a sophisticated crime lab in the basement of the police station. Logan stands over a microscope, going over a series of slides. He stands up straight and notices Kendall and James walk in.

"Ah, Detective Diamond. Special Agent Knight" Logan greets.

"Logan, did you find anything in Jennifer's autopsy?" James questions.

"Bruising on her lungs and throat suggest mechanical asphyxiation. Your death by mask theory certainly looks solid" Logan smiles.

Suddenly, there's an excited squeal from the other side of the room. All of them turn and see a perky, young woman seated in front of a row of computers.

"James! James! I've got something" The energetic curly haired brunette squealed.

"Special Agent Knight, meet our technical analyst and data specialist, Camille Roberts." James introduced. Kendall shook hands with Camille who had a wide grin spread across her face. "Camille, meet our FBI liaison, Kendall Knight." James finished.

"Oh! Hi! Nice to meet you! You're really good looking" Camille states then her face goes red after she realizes what she just said.

"Now then, what did you find?" James asks changing the subject shooting a look confuzzled to Camille.

Camille points to one of her monitors, where several complex images have been overlaid for comparison. "We ran ammonium acetate and cross-acid absorption tests and discovered trace iron impurities in the quartz!" Camille states.

"English please" James replies rudely.

"Yes please" Kendall agrees.

"What she meant to say was that she ran a chemical analysis on the plaster in the masks and found trace iron impurities in the quartz." Logan explained clearly. Camille stares at Logan lustfully.

"Uh…okay. So?" James replies with a look of confusion strewn across his face.

"So" Camille continues once Logan makes eye contact with her. "This particular composition indicates that the plaster was imported from Southern Europe!" Camille shares excitedly. "Tuscany if I'm not mistaken…" she finishes with a smirk.

Camille's fingers dance across the keyboard at incredible speed. Images flash on the monitor faster then James and Kendall can keep track.

"Now we just bring up regional shipping manifests…Cross-reference them against local art supply specialty stores…and VOILA!" Camille shouts. "There's only one business in the greater Los Angeles area that imports it's plaster directly from Southern Europe. It's called 'Italia Imports and Exports', and it's located down by the waterfront. And get this… according to their website" Camille drags the mouse over to an internet icon "they also deal in exotic masks." The four study the monitor very carefully.

"Well done Camille" Logan praises with wide, impressed eyes.

James turns to Kendall "Lets Roll"

* * *

James and Kendall drive down to the waterfront in the silver Jeep.

"Your technician is quite the character." Kendall states.

"Logan? Yeah, he can be pretty detached at times…but he's damn smart." James fills in.

"I was actually talking about Camille. You don't meet many people that cheerful in our line of work. It's refreshing." Kendall sighs heavily.

"Yeah, Camille's one of a kind. She's like a sister to me and she's a technical genius, you know… There's no one out there that can work imaging and analysis software the way she can. As far as I know, she grew up in a pretty sheltered home and hasn't has a ton of real world experience. I think it helps her keep her distance. That and rarely leaving the lab." James pause to laugh a little " You and I look at murder victims and see husbands and wives, children… she only sees the puzzle." James would have kept on going if Kendall didn't interrupt.

"Hey. I think we're here."

Kendall and James exit the Jeep and stand on the sidewalk in front on a shabby building.

"This is it, 'Italia Imports and Exports'." James states.

"That's not your typical mall storefront, is it? I can't imagine it gets many customers…?" Kendall states.

"Me, I prefer buying my creepy death masks online. Come on. Let's go in." James jokes.

James and Kendall step through the doors and into a store filled with exotic masks lined on many shelves around the walls. A carved, wooden face with a straw mane stares down at Kendall with blank eyes as he walks by. "Well, that's… creepy" Kendall says slowly while eyeing it with a little trace of fear.

"It was meant to be" A voice bellows through the shops interior.

A tall lanky man with an outrages beard strides over towards James and Kendall.

"That's an Iroquois False Face mask. Tribal shamans used masks like that one to frighten off evil spirits" The man finishes in a deep, gruffly voice.

"Interesting. And you are…? Kendall questions.

Just like that the mans demeanour changed to a friendlier version. "Hello, my name is Pupsalot, Buddha Bob Pupsalot. Tell me, Sir, are you a fellow mask admirer if so, you've come to the right place." The man questions with a creepy smile on his face.

"Actually, I'm Special Agent Knight of the FBI, and this is Detective Diamond." Kendall and James flash their badges. "That's… unexpected. I take it this house call is in regards to the Maskmaker killings?" Buddha Bob questions, his eyes shift towards the rear exit behind James and Kendall.

"And why would you think that?" James questions suspiciously.

"It, uh, hardly takes a genius to put two and two together, Detective. The Bureau wouldn't waste an agent on just any crime and I do happen to share the Maskmaker's unique obsession." Buddha Bob states surprisingly calm.

"Mr Pupsalot, we're here because the Maskmaker is using plaster acquired from your business to murder innocent women. We need to take a look at your records" James informs with his hands on his hips and a serious face on.

"I'm afraid that would be a waste of your time, detective. I run a cash-only operation. As such, our records are rather… incomplete." Buddha Bob looks to the ground to avoid Kendall's suspicious glare.

"Gotcha!. You don't want cops like me knowing about the black market antiques that move through this dump" James exclaims making Kendall jump a little.

"I assume you have evidence to back up that accusation officer, or do I need to call my attorney?" Buddha Bob threatens.

"Go ahead. Make the call. We'll see who…" James starts but gets cut off by Kendall who places a hand on his shoulder.

"Detective, take it easy."

"But…"

"One moment please, Mr Pupsalot." Kendall smiles sweetly and drags James further away from Buddha Bob into another isle.

"What are you doing? That creep is lying to us I can feel it." James exclaims.

"I agree, but he's not going to cooperate with us if you keep badgering him, and we definitely don't have enough time to book him. But I think if we play along with him, we can get him to talk." Kendall states with a devious smile.

"And what makes you so sure about that? "

"Because Buddha Bob Pupsalot is a deceitful narcissist with an natural need to impress those around him."

"Okay, and that means…? James raises an eyebrow questions.

"It means he'll talk to me if I push the right buttons."

"You've got ten minutes. I'll be listening through the isles. And be careful… he might not look like much, but he could be dangerous." James warns.

Kendall turns on his heel and walks back to where Buddha Bob is standing. He is holding a box cutter.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize for my partner. He can be a little…Forceful" Kendall says hesitantly, cringing a little.

"I kind of got that vibe" Buddha Bob adds and raises the box cutter. He slices open a nearby box that reveals three masks.

"Those are very impressive pieces" Kendall speaks observing the three masks carefully.

"Oh really any piece in particular?"

Kendall studies each one carefully. The first one is a black demon mask with horns and an evil grin. The second, a white plaster mask of a woman's face. And lastly a wooden mask with a human figure on top.

"Yeah, I like…the female mask." Kendall pointed towards the second mask.

"Oh, you like the L'Inconnue de la seine? Good choice. I must confess, it's a favourite of mine as well. The original was created by a pathologist at the Paris Morgue in the late 1880's. He was so taken by the beauty of a drowned girl that he preserved the image of her face in plaster." Buddha Bob explains.

"Plaster mask, body in water, kind of sounds like the Maskmaker doesn't it?" Kendall questions, his suspicious eyes staring into Buddha Bobs.

"Oh, you're right! Only in Jennifer's case the mask was made first and then her body was dumped overboard.

BINGO. Kendall's face turned from suspicious to victorious as soon as he processed what Buddha Bob just said.

"Did you just say Jennifer?" Kendall questioned smirking.

"Well yes the third victim, is something wrong?" Buddha Bob asked clearly not noticing his mistake.

"Only that we deliberately kept Jennifer's name out of the press." Kendall spoke with a fake confused frown on his face.

"Oh, heh, I'm sure I must've read it somewhere… because I… I…"

Buddha Bob turns to run but instead bumps into James. James slams Buddha Bob against a shelf.

"Buddha Bob Pupsalot, you are under arrest for the murder of Jennifer 3, Jennifer 2 and Jenni…" James is cut of by Buddha Bob.

"No! Wait! Wait! I'm not the Maskmaker! I've just been talking to him!" Buddha Bob cries out.

"WHAT…?" James and Kendall yell out in shock.

"Please, allow me to explain. Follow me." Buddha Bob motions for the Kendall and James to follow. Buddha Bob leads James and Kendall into the back and opens up a laptop.

"This morning, I received an instant message from an individual claiming to be the Maskmaker. He offered to sell me the 'original work'.

James bends downward and scans the chat log.

"Here it is. Whoever this is, he listed all three victims by name. Nobody but police should know that information." James points out.

"So this really could be our guy?" Kendall asks unsure

"Yeah. Could be. Buddha Bob, does this person emailing you have any idea what you look like?" James questions whilst looking at Buddha Bob in detail.

"I…I don't think so. Please, you have to believe me. I never would've made the purchase." Buddha Bob begs.

"That's too bad, because you're about to." James spoke as he starts typing a reply.

"Wait. You… You're actually going to try to buy the mask?" Kendall asked slightly panicked and confused at the same time.

"Exactly. When the Maskmaker comes to deliver the merchandise, we'll be there to take him down. You got a problem with that?" James questions shooting a look towards Kendall who in return raises his eyebrows at a James' attitude.

"No, I just think you should…ask for more proof."

"What…why?" James' face switches from the look to one that reads 'you just kicked that puppy'

"We need to be sure this really is the Maskmaker, don't we?" Kendall widens his eyes and slowly nods his head to get across his point.

"We already have proof. I don't want to spook the guy by asking too many questions." James argues, jerking his head to where Buddha Bob is standing.

Kendall is hesitant but agrees after James gives him the puppy eyes. James types the rest of his reply and hits 'send'. A very long moment passes before Kendall speaks up. "Okay and what happens if he doesn't respond?"

"He will…I mean, he better…" James says weakly looking down.

Several minutes later…

An message pops up. It shows an address in Portola.

"Hey it worked!" Kendall shouts with surprise.

"Yeah, but it looks like he's only given us fifteen minutes to get there. We better get moving" James starts walking towards the entrance and out the door as Kendall follows.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, James steers the Jeep into a vacant lot.

"A little exposed aren't we?" Kendall hints, looking around for anything suspicious before looking at James.

"Guy probably wanted it that way. Wanted to scope us out before he made the exchange. By the way, I loved your little performance back there. Way to get answers" James praises raising a hand for Kendall to high five which he does.

"Hey, look! I bet that's our guy!" Kendall exclaims pointing across the lot. A sleek, black sedan with tinted windows pulls into the lot. It flashes it's lights twice.

"That's my cue." James steps out of the Jeep and starts walking towards the black sedan with a brief case in hand.

"I bought the money just like you said." James holds up the briefcase to show the Maskmaker. The black sedan idles for a moment…

"Why isn't he getting out?" Kendall whispers to himself as he watching the exchange that is supposed to be happening.

The sedan revs its engine and speeds forward! Kendall watches as James leaps to the side as it flies past him.

"Quick get in!" Kendall shouts out the window as he switches into the drivers seat.

James slides into the passengers "Drive, Kendall! Drive, he's getting away" James shouts. Kendall steps on the gas and tears after the black sedan! James flips on the siren that had be placed on the roof. The two cars streak down the tight streets of Los Angeles. A taxi swerves out of the way as Kendall continues increasing his speed.

"Stay on him! Stay on him!" James yells demands at Kendall.

"I am" Kendall snaps back.

The black sedan spins onto a narrow street. Kendall can see it just swing by a dump truck backing out. The truck can't see James and Kendall approaching so it keeps backing out. Kendall slams on the gas and races down the alley…towards the truck.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" James shouts fill the Jeep.

"I'M GONNA MAKE IT" Kendall shouts back.

Kendall flies down the alley…and scraps alongside the back of the truck.

"Don't worry about just stay on him!" James reassures Kendall knowing there is a large scruff mark alongside his car.

The black sedan speeds out of the alley and onto a crowded street. It swerves wildly between cars.

"The guy can drive, I'll give him that…" Kendall lets out a heavy breath.

The black sedan makes a hard left, flying through a red light. A bus breaks to avoid it and collides with an SUV.

"He's on a one-way street. I know a shortcut that'll cut him off! Take the next left!" James' yells overpower the sound of the Jeep flying through the streets.

"But we'll lose him!" Kendall argues looking hungrily at the black sedan ahead.

"Trust me!" James pleads.

"All right, I trust you!" Kendall slams the on the brake and drifts into the next street on the left which is a tight downhill road.

"We got this… We got this" James reassures Kendall as well as himself.

"Just take a left…Then a right…Then take another left at Bing's Dim Sims." James instructs.

Kendall makes a sharp left, then a right and looks out for Bing's Dim Sims. He spots it on the corner and swerves left. He finds himself right behind the black sedan! Kendall is so close that the bumpers are touching.

"PERFECT" James exclaims

Kendall slams down the gas and touches the sedans bumper.

"I got you, you reckless piece of crap" Kendall's whispers to himself in a tone that would cause goose bumps out of fear.

"Here we go…" James shouts.

Kendall slows down just enough to speed back up next to the sedan. Kendall darts ahead in front of the black vehicle which causes it to slam on the brakes and veers to the side, colliding into a lamppost! The windshield shatters, glass flies everywhere within a 5 metre radius. The street fills with the smell of burning rubber.

"Got him!" Kendall and James shout victoriously as they fist-bump.

"Good driving, man" James laughs at Kendall as he takes a little bow "Why thank you" he states in a posh tone, causing James to snort.

James and Kendall hop out of the Jeep, draw their guns, and walks towards the wrecked sedan. Kendall can see the driver's profile, his face bloodied and he's fumbling with the door. James notices too and they both keep their distance

"Don't Move!" Kendall commands the driver.

Kendall approaches the door, opens it and sees the drivers face, he steps back for safety. The driver reaches into his jacket pocket.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, or I'll splatter your head across the backseat!" Kendall threatens.

"Now!" James backs up.

"Woah! Woah! I'm just getting my ID" The driver explains. His hand falls weakly out of his jacket, dropping his licence on the road. James steps forward and picks up the licence.

"Ah hell. I thought I recognised this guy."

"You do?" Kendall questions slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Dak Zevon. Popular actor a few years back. Been out of the spotlight a while now. Used to go to school with him."

"I'm guessing he recognised you to, and that's why he fled the scene" Kendall states with a sigh.

James pulls Dak out of the car and slaps a pair of cuffs on him.

"Dak Zevon, you're under arrest for the murders of Jennifer 3, Jennifer 2 and Jennifer 1.

"Murder…I didn't …Murder anybody…" Dak yells in panic.

James grabs Dak by the collar and slams him back against the frame of the car.

"Look me in the eye and tell me how the hell you could kill those girls!" James' eyebrows scrunch in anger as he glares at Dak. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about! Just don't hit me!." Dak pleads.

James shoves Dak down to the ground with disgust. He turns away and takes a deep breath.

"Kendall. Special Agent Knight. I'm sorry you had to see that. I got carried away." James apologizes.

Kendall nods "it's okay, it happens to all of us."

"It's just…There's nothing that pisses me off more than a dead lead."

"I know, we will find him, James. We are getting closer each time" Kendall places his hand on James' shoulder as he says this.

James nods then speaks "Now come on, let's get this piece of crap down to the station."

* * *

A few hours later, Kendall talks to District Chief Griffin on the phone…

"Good work this morning, Agent Knight. I heard you successfully apprehended your suspect."

"Yes, sir" Kendall nods even though Griffin can't see him.

"This will go over well at your review. Do you believe Zevon is really the Maskmaker?" questions Griffin.

"It's hard to say, he's in the hospital now with four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. Plus they've got him too doped up on painkillers for interrogation." Kendall explains.

James walks over and gestures for Kendall to hang up.

"Uh, I have to go, sir. Something's come up. I'll call you back". Kendall ends the call and asks James "What's going on?"

"Daks not our guy."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kendall shouts.

"As soon as the word came in that he was a suspect, a secretary evidence control called our unit and confessed to being his girlfriend. It turns out the two of them were running quite the little racket. She fed him information about the Maskmaker case…" James explained.

"That's just awkward" Kendall states with his face scrunched up.

"There's a huge market for _murderbilia,_ souvenirs used in real crimes…Dahamer's drill, Gacy's clown mask, the Unabomber's typewriter. You'd be amazed what these things can go for online; we're talking hundreds of thousands of dollars."

"So Daks not guilty, just a common hustler trying to pass off replica masks as the real thing." Kendall asks trying to make sense of it all.

"My heart breaks for him" James says feigning to wipe away a tear with his other hand on his heart. Kendall laughs at this before James goes on "Listen we know Buddha Bob didn't keep books, but he did log the names of repeat buyers in his computer." James points towards Kendall. "It's a long shot, but we might find a connection there. You should swing by the lab. Logan wanted to get your DNA on file." James finishes.

"What for?" Kendall asks with a look of confusion.

"Standard police producer. You're going to be all over these crime scenes and they need a way to cancel you out." James fills in.

"Oh right, I'll head down there now. Good luck with the files." Kendall smiles cheekily as he walks past James towards the lab.

* * *

Kendall heads through the door of the lab. Under the hum of fluorescent lights, Camille is examining some sediment samples.

"Hey, is Logan around? I need to have my DNA input into the system." Kendall asked.

Camille smiled before answering "He's down at the morgue, actually, going over the autopsy report…but I can do that for you!" she finished with a wide grin on her face.

Kendall sits down in a chair next to Camille. She swabs his mouth and begins processing the sample.

"Thanks, Camille. I hope it's not an imposition." Kendall smiles.

"Are you kidding? I don't mind at all! Do you know how rarely I get to talk to anyone down here besides Logan?" Camille exclaims. Kendall smiles and swears he heard Camille whisper "although I'm not complaining".

"For what it's worth you're doing a great job. A couple more leads like that and we'll nail this guy." Kendall smiles wider and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks but…you know, I really can't take that much credit. It was Logan's idea…" Kendall notices Camille look away sadly. Camille starts speaking again "Can I… um… ask you a personal question?"

"Sure I suppose." Kendall removes his hand and studies her face.

"Have you ever been…interested in one of your colleagues? You know… romantically?" Camille's asks then shies away a little.

"Oh, you're interested in…Logan" Kendall smirks as he draws out Logan's name.

"You… How did you know? Am I really that obvious?" Camille blushes a deep shade of red.

"I'm a profiler, it's what I do." Kendall has a smug smile on his face once he said the words.

"So…have you ever been involved with a colleague?" Camille's eyes widen as she awaits Kendall's answer.

"Yes. Once. It didn't end well." Kendall looks down and sighs deeply.

"Did you guys break up?" Camille asks slowly in a sad tone.

"Something like that. She got hurt" Kendall's voice trembles a little.

"Oh! I'm…I'm sorry!" Camille hugs Kendall from where he is seated.

"It's okay. I've…come to terms with it. The truth is, we're in a high-stress line of work. Blending that with romance can be risky." Kendall reassures.

"I know, I know. It's just…Logan and I spend a lot of time in the lab together and… I know he can seem sensitive on rare occasions but he does have a really sweet side. Sometimes, when we talk, it seems like he's almost ready to open up to me … but I worry about taking that step." Camille says with an unsure expression on her face. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should tell him your feelings. He may open up to you more and it would be a lot better than keeping it in" Kendall smiles widely.

Camille's tech equipment beeps.

"There! Done! Now you're in the system!" Camille claps happily like a child on Christmas. "Oh and thanks Kendall" she smiles.

"No problem and thanks for doing this Camille, see ya round"

Kendall turns to leave when Camille stands up and speaks in a tiny voice "You're going to stop this guy, right? Before he kills another girl?"

"I hope so Camille, I hope so" Kendall's sighs.

* * *

Jo Taylor stands barefoot on the beach on the sands of South Beach. A huge bonfire rages in front of her which is surrounded by other party-goers.

"Jo! I didn't think you were going to show! This party is awesome!" Yelled her best friend Stephanie King over the loud music blaring over the beach.

"Well, I totally shouldn't have. If my dad knew I was out here, he would flip…"Jo states then continues "it's bad enough that I'm out at a party…but with the whole Maskmaker thing going on, he's completely on edge…"

Suddenly, a firm hand grabs onto Jo's shoulder.

"Hey Jo, you talking about the Maskmaker?" Tyler asked. Jo stayed silent so Tyler continued "Don't worry about him. If that sick piece of shit comes by here, my boys and I will scare him like my mom did to me when I was younger". Jo laughed Tyler's impression of his crazy mom. "Now grab a cup, drinks are in the cooler" Tyler points to a section on the beach not far from the bonfire when tons of people are gathered. Tyler runs off to a group of guys and starts acting gangster. Stephanie laughs loudly at Tyler's gangster poses that he is showing off to a group of ladies. Jo's phone beeps, indicating she has a text from her sister. It says 'Dad wants to know where you are'.

"Oh shoot…I have to take this. Be right back!" Jo walks away from the noise of the party towards some isolated bushes at the end of the beach. She dials her home phone and her dad answers.

"Jo, honey? Where are you?" her father asks concerned.

"Uh…I'm…sleeping over at Stephanie's house" Jo smiles at her quick lie.

"You didn't mention that to me, you know how I feel when you go and do things without letting me know first"

"I promise we're not getting into trouble, you have to trust me dad" Jo says with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I do honey, just make sure in the future you tell me if you're coming home or not." Her dad said in a gentle tone.

"I promise, I love you." Jo smiles.

"Love you, too sweeties, have fun".

Jo ends the call and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Jo starts walking back towards the party…when suddenly two firm hands grab her and jerk her back into the buses. A rough, gloved hand clamps over her mouth and another presses down on her throat. She struggles to breath.

"Don't scream. Don't scream" the Maskmaker lulls.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Jo's muffled cries aren't loud enough to get anyone's attention from the party. The hand round her throat tightens! She starts choking for air!

"I said don't scream!" the Maskmaker talks harshly.

Jo tries again but it's no use, the glove absorbs all the sound her voice is making. Jo thrashes and kicks. The man jerks her head up and slams it in the dirt.

"I don't want to hurt you. You're just too beautiful." The Maskmaker whispers in her ear. Jo's eyes widen and she thrusts her knee up into the man's gut.

"Uff!" The man groans. He twists himself around and puts his weight on Jo's chest. She jerks up shoving the man aside. She staggers to her feet and lunges out of the bushes, waving towards the party calling for help.

"HELP" she cries, her voice weak, tears blurring her vision. The man emerges from the bushes and pulls her back. Her head slams against the ground. Jo gasps for air. The man reaches into his coat. Jo's eyes widen in fear and panic. He then reaches towards her throat! Jo feels the sting of a syringe, the intense pressure of an injection, and then she goes numb. She's unable to move any limbs. Jo starts crying even harder now tears pouring out like a hose. The man knees down and runs a hand across her face.

"You look just like her…just like her…" he whispers.

Jo struggles to move, but her limbs feel like bricks.

"So beautiful…and so disgusting…a stain…You might be the one, you know. You might be the one" The Maskmaker repeats slowly, growing louder with each word he says.

Jo stares at up at his blank cold mask…

"I just need to see your true face." He speaks desperately.


	4. Bad Medicine

**So so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been murdering me with assignments and work, but I promise I will update as much as I can in the next two weeks :) Here's the next chapter and enjoy :)**

James and Kendall step onto a cold, sandy beach. Police officers huddle around the pale corpse of a young woman, slumped against a rock. A featureless plaster mask covers her face.

"She looks so terrified." James comments a bit of sadness laced with his voice.

"You bring this guy in. Detective Diamond." Gustavo orders from behind where James and Kendall are standing, spooking them a bit. Gustavo storms away angrily.

"Your captain seems mostly stressed all the time" Kendall points out.

"Oh, that's normal" a voice says from behind.

James and Kendall turn around to find Carlos standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"Let's take a look at the body shall we" Carlos suggests.

James, Kendall and Carlos kneel down by the body.

"The victims dry. Based on the way her blood's settling, I'm guessing she was placed here last night." Kendall examines.

"Clothes are ripped. Defensive wounds on her hands and forearms. Definitely signs of a struggle." Carlos adds pointing towards the areas. James stares at Carlos in surprise at his rare burst of intelligence.

Kendall continues "and I see a small injection mark at the base of her neck"

"This seems consistent with the previous murders" Carlos points out.

"No, there's something different here. The other victims weren't placed" James argues.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asks puzzled.

"The other bodies were dumped in water and this girl wasn't" James finishes.

"Because the Maskmaker didn't have time to fully ritualize this kill. For some reason, he acted on instinct." Kendall added.

James started speaking "He took a shortcut. And when people take shortcuts…"

"They get sloppy" Carlos finished the sentence softly, his eyes off in another world as if he was in deep thought.

"The Maskmaker might have just made his first mistake." James smiled along with Kendall.

An officer walked up to Carlos and whispered into his ear and handed him a small piece of paper with writing on it then walked off.

"Guys, ID on the victim just came back positive. Name is Josephine Taylor. Here's her home address" Carlos said handing the piece of paper to James. "Captain wanted you and Kendall to talk to the family." Carlos finishes.

"Thanks we're on it." James smiles with a nod. Carlos waves and walks off in some random direction.

* * *

A little while later, James and Kendall approach a large two-story home. Several police cars are parked outside. Captain Rocque is waiting for them.

"Got anything, sir?" James asks.

"According to her family, Jo Taylor was sleeping over at a friends house. She never came home." Gustavo finishes.

"We'll talk to the family and see if we can get anything" James speaks.

"James, these people just suffered the most devastating news of their lives. They're likely consumed by grief, if not in shock." Kendall speaks his eyebrows raised and his voice packed with concern.

"I've talked to grieving victims before, Kendall. What's your point?" James questions with attitude.

"I'm just saying we should be careful and really think about what we say. I don't think we'll have much time to chat." Kendall raises his hands in mock surrender.

James walks up to the door where a tall, solid man is leaning against the frame.

"Hello sir. I'm Detective James Diamond with the LAPD and this is Special Agent Knight of the FBI. We'd like to talk to you about your daughter." James speaks carefully.

"Oh uh, of course. Of course. Please…just come inside." Mr Taylor gestures sadly. James steps inside, from the next room, there comes a steady sobbing.

"I apologize for the state of the place. We've been… I mean, first we were worried because Jo didn't come home and now…now…" Mr Taylor looks away sadly a tear escapes his eye which he wipes away quickly.

"It's okay, Mr Taylor" Kendall says as he noticing the tear before it's wiped away.

"We'll find who did this Mr Taylor" James says confidently.

"I know you will, Detective and I appreciate your effort, I just…" Mr Taylor slumps down on the couch behind him. "Is that going to bring my daughter back? Is that going to let me see her again and tell her I love her?"

"Unfortunately that's something no one can do." James states sadly. "But we can make sure that the person who did this to her dies behind prison walls." James speaks harshly.

"Then we'll help however we can." Mr Taylor stands up confidently all traces of sadness are gone and replaced with a strong determination.

"Mr Taylor, if you don't mind, we'd like to ask you and your daughter a few questions." Kendall states.

"Of course. We'll do anything we can to help with the investigation. Katelyn, my other daughter is upstairs, you can speak with her if you'd like."

"Okay show us the way." James says.

Mr Taylor leads them upstairs towards a white door and taps lightly, they hear a little 'yes'. Mr Taylor opens the door to reveal a 14 year-old hugging a pillow to her trembling body. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Some Detectives are here to help find who did this to Jo." Mr Taylor spoke lightly.

"Okay" she replied before sniffling a few times. Mr Taylor leaves the room and descends down the stairs again.

Kendall steps forward "Hi there, Katelyn. My name is Kendall and this is James." Kendall says motioning to James who is now standing next to him. James smiles warmly at the young girl. "We're here to ask you a few questions about your sister."

"Didn't…didn't you talk to my Dad? I don't know anything he doesn't…" Katelyn replies weakly.

"Well…in my experience, kids don't always tell their parents what they're up to." James looks into Katelyn's puffy eyes carefully. "But they do tell their brothers and sisters" James finishes.

"…So?" Katelyn asks.

James kneels down beside the bed in front of Katelyn so they are eye level.

"According to your father, Jo went to her friend's house for a sleepover, is that true" Kendall questions, arms folded from where he standing.

"Uh, it…I promised Jo I wouldn't tell." Katelyn hugged her pillow tighter.

"Whatever it is, Katelyn, we need to know. You can trust us." Kendall speaks softly kneeling beside James

"…All right. I'll tell you. It was a stupid promise anyway. She...she wasn't sleeping over her friend's house last night. That's just something she told Dad."

"Then where was she, Katelyn?" Kendall asked softly.

"She was…at this party, on South Beach." Katelyn whimpered softly.

"South Beach…That's where we found her!" James exclaimed only to be smacked in the back of the head by Kendall.

"OW" James shouts.

"Gentle" Kendall says glaring at James and jerking his head in the direction of Katelyn.

"Did…did I say something wrong?" Katelyn asked her voice weak.

"No sweetie, you did real well" Kendall smiled.

James and Kendall leave the room and rush outside to where Captain Rocque is talking with Carlos and a few other officers.

"Captain! You're going to want to hear this!" James calls out. Gustavo turns with a scowl on his face while Carlos stands there with his hands in his pants pockets smiling widely.

"According to Jo's sister, the sleepover was a lie cooked up to cover up what she was really doing…Hanging out at a beach bonfire party. The beach where the party happened… South Beach. Same place the body was found". Kendall stated smirking at the end.

"So we know where she was taken. Good work, both of you. I'll dispatch a Crime Scene Unit back there right away!" Gustavo left with phone in hand ready to make the call.

* * *

A few hours later, Camille and Logan are standing over the charred remains of a bonfire on a deserted northern stretch of South Beach. Litter is strewn all around.

"I hate being out in the field…" Camille tells Logan who is observing the remains carefully.

"Hate it or not, we need every technician we can out here." Logan says with a huff then looks around. "Empty beer bottles, red plastic cups and one stray bikini top…this does appear to be the site of a party. He shakes his head in confusion. "A bunch of drunken half-clothed idiots staggering around a giant fire…I'm surprised any of them made it home alive."

"You didn't go to a lot of parties in high school, did you?" Camille asked laughing at Logan's reaction to the idea of a party.

"No, none at all. Not that I cared." Logan said weakly, his face dropped into a miserable expression. It made Camille's heartbreak. Logan quickly recovered "I cared far more about getting into a top-tier university than being housewarming King."

Camille laughed then corrected him "I'm pretty sure that's 'Homecoming King'." She smiled joyfully.

"Oh" Logan blushed a deep red which made Camille's heart flutter thinking it was extremely cute when Logan blushed.

"Now then" Logan started changing the subject and drawing some of the attention from his tomato colored face. "Detective Diamond and Agent Knight think the girl was taken from near this bonfire"

Camille's face lights up "A secluded party on the beach would be the perfect place to kidnap a girl. It's isolated and dark…a lot of noise to cover your movements…a bunch of distracted people…"

"Yep and now we have to pick up all these bottles and cups to swab them for DNA." Logan said with a small smile on his face.

"Yay!" Camille said sarcastically.

"Hey, if one of them matches someone in our database, we'll have a lead." Logan smiles his crooked smile making Camille want to find a match so bad to impress him. She runs off to the far side of the circle and starts bagging bottles…

(_That's so sad. One minute this girl is calling her Dad to tell them she'd be home soon…and the next, she was being horribly murdered_) Camille thought to herself. (_Wait a minute…if she called her Dad and he didn't hear the party…then she had to have walked away from the bonfire_) Camille started looking around for a faraway spot that secluded. About thirty feet from the fire, by the base of the cliff at the end, she can see a thick cluster of bushes. (_There! That's where I'd sneak off to!_) Camille glances back to the bonfire. Logan is distracted, sifting through litter, so she wanders over to the bushes.

"Let's just see what we've got…" Camille whispers to herself. (_Some broken branches…An imprint in the dirt. A scrap of a girl's shirt…oh my gosh…That's BLOOD!_) "This is the spot! This is where she was taken!" Camille whispers once again, eyes wide. Camille kneels down in the sand sifting carefully through it "A-HA" Camille pulls out a fragment of a small glass cylinder. (_Was this once a vial?_)

"Hey, what are you doing?" Logan asks with a confused expression that contains a smile. "Where supposed to be collecting glass bottles and cups for evidence" Logan says pointing behind him.

"Look, Logan! Look at this! This is where she was kidnapped from!" Camille shouts with a massive grin.

"Oh…oh my gosh. You're absolutely right and that vial…" Logan breaks out into an amazed expression.

"It must be from the drugs the Maskmaker used!"

"This is excellent work, Camille!" Logan hugs her smiling ear to ear. Camille gladly accepts hugging back tightly and has the same expression on her face.

"You mean that?" Camille asks unsure after their hug."

"I really do" Logan blushes lightly. Camille's heart flutters for the second time that day.

"…Thanks." Camille blushes twice as hard as Logan.

"Now let's get this down to the lab at once! We need to know what was in that vial and where it came from" Logan holds out his hand which Camille grabs almost immediately.

* * *

James drives along the waterfront, tightly gripping the wheel. Kendall sits in the passenger seat and asks "Where are we headed?"

"I just got word from Camille down at the lab. They've identified the compound used to drug the girls. It's succinylcholine, a powerful neuromuscular blocker."

"Used commonly in emergency surgery. So we're definitely looking for a medical professional… "Kendall stated.

"Not just any doctor. Logan was able to get a batch number of the vial. It matches some pharmaceuticals we confiscated a few years ago from Dr Hollywood."

"Why was it confiscated?" Kendall asked.

"Dr Hollywood was running an unlicensed plastic surgery practice, offering cut-rate cosmetic enhancements to women desperate enough to go to him. He flew under the radar until he failed a face-lift while high on painkillers. The girl was completely disfigured. The prosecutor failed the case and the bastard got off with just 90 days in prison."

"My Gosh….he fits the profile perfectly." Kendall exclaims looking into space.

"He's got the intelligence, the physical fitness and the medical background…" James starts listing.

"Not to mention the motivation. As a plastic surgeon, he was always a Maskmaker of sorts, altering women's faces to be perfect representations of beauty…" Kendall adds and looks towards James.

"Then he messes up, mangles that poor girl's face and that's what drives him crazy." James concludes with a large smile.

"It's a theory" Kendall says trying to contain his excitement. "Are we driving to his house?"

"No we'll let Carlos and his unit handle that. We're heading to his other property, an abandoned warehouse down by the piers. It's where he performed his illegal surgeries." James tells Kendall.

James swerves down onto a back road in a run-down waterfront neighbourhood.

"Well, if I were a serial killer who needed a hideout, it would definitely be around here…" Kendall says as he looks around outside the vehicle.

"You know, this neighbourhood didn't used to be so bad. When I was a little kid, my dad used to take me down here to fly kites on the beach and grab some burgers afterwards. Of course, old fun burgers got shut down years ago. It's probably a crack house at this point…"

"Are you and your father close?" Kendall asked slowly.

"We were." James' face is blank, no tone in his voice.

"But not anymore?" Kendall pushes.

"Well, given that he's serving 35 to life for corruption, racketeering and extortion, no, we're not exactly flying kites these days." James says with a small laugh.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Kendall quickly pat James' shoulder

"Don't worry about it. We're here." James says as he jumps out of the vehicle.

A black muscle car with a red stripe on the hood is parked outside the large dark building.

"James, look at this" Kendall calls from the side of the muscle car, pointing out several prominent holes.

"Bullet holes…and blood". He says.

A scream comes from inside the warehouse!

"Quick, move!" James commands.

James and Kendall draw their guns and rush to the door. Behind it Kendall and James can hear mumbling and clanking of metal…

"What the hell is going on in there!" James says.

Kendall's eyes are blown wide and he puts a finger to his lips. James nods as he understands then crouches down and peeks through a crack in the door. Kendall leans over and whispers "what do you see?"

"I've got multiple people. Someone's lying on their back in the middle of the room and some man is standing over them. There's movement in the back too…Maybe one, two more people.

Another loud howl of pain cuts James off.

"We're going in!" James nods at Kendall

James stands up swiftly and kicks in the door! It flies off its hinges and Kendall rushes in!

"L.A.P.D! FREEZE!" James shout's out. Kendall takes a look at his surroundings. They are in a makeshift operating room full of medical supplies. A dark, shirtless man is lying on an operating table in the center of the room. Dr Hollywood stands over him, prying at a bullet wound in his shoulder and two bulky men stand at the back of the room, pointing guns at James and Kendall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Dr Hollywood yells at James and Kendall.

"Put down your guns, NOW!" one of the bulky bodyguards yell.

"DO IT!" the other follows.

James and Kendall keep their guns pointed firmly at the two bodyguards.

"Let's just take it easy. No one has to get hurt here…" James talks cautiously but very clearly.

Dr Hollywood speaks up "I have a feeling, Detective, that it won't be that simple. The man on the table moans and strains.

"You pigs…know what I can do to you?" the dark man on the table shouts.

"James…That's Hawk. Used to work for my boss a while back" Kendall whispers.

"Ah hell. So you're a mob doctor now, Hollywood?" James questions with a look of disgust on his face.

"Since that failed surgery I had to make a living somehow. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to operate here?" Dr Hollywood states with attitude, turning around to work on Hawk.

James glances at Kendall uneasily. Hawks bodyguards adjust their grips on their guns. Dr Hollywood very slowly resumes examining Hawk's wound.

"Back away, bitches. If you value your lives." Hawk spits at them.

"We just want to talk" James reassures.

"I ain't talking with you" Hawk spits.

"Not you, Hawk. We want to talk to Dr Hollywood." Kendall shouts playing bad cop for once.

"Me? You want to talk to me?" Dr Hollywood pauses what he's doing.

"BULL! They're playing you, doc. The moment you get outta the line of fire… they're gonna haul me off. Keep working" Hawk orders.

Dr Hollywood takes one look at the bodyguards, then resumes examining the wound.

"Hawk, just tell your men to put down their guns. We'll get you to a hospital…" Kendall negotiates.

"I ain't going to no hospital!" Hawk exclaims all ghetto like.

James rolls his eyes. Hawk turns around to look at one of the bodyguards. He makes eye contact and jerks his head towards Kendall and James. The bodyguard steps forward.

"Hey! Hey! Back off!" Kendall bellows.

"Last chance put the gun down." Hawk says venomously.

James slides his gun into his holster.

"DUDE!?" Kendall exclaims.

"It's okay, we'll put our guns away and talk this through right?" James says looking at Hawk.

"Wrong" Hawk smirks. James' face turns shocked, his mouth wide open as well as his eyes. He regains his composure and stands with his hands in front of him.

The bodyguard takes a step forward.

"LISTEN TO ME! You two don't have to die for your boss! We can still work this out! We just want Dr Hollywood." James tries to reason.

"It's not going to happen. I'm not going back to prison." Dr Hollywood yells angrily.

"Who said anything about prison? We just want to talk" Kendall shouts getting annoyed.

Dr Hollywood digs deeper into Hawks shoulder for the bullet making Hawk scream in pain.

"Oh really? And what precisely do you want to talk about', anyway?" Hollywood asks.

"It's about the Maskmaker case" James fills in.

"The …Maskmaker case?" Hollywood's face goes into a mixed expression of confused and shocked.

"The dude that's been killing all those girls? Is that you, doc?" Hawk questions his voice has no tone in it.

"You think I'm the Maskmaker? That's what this is about?!" Hollywood laughs loudly. "Oh, that's just ridiculous. The idiocy of this city's police department knows no bounds." He finishes.

"Then you'll come with us to answer some questions." Kendall smiles sweetly but it is clearly fake.

Dr Hollywood jerks the tweezers out of Hawks shoulder and drops the bullet into a little tin tray.

"Uggggggggh! Fuck!" Hawk shouts.

"There. That's the bullet. Anyone with even a little medical training can stitch you up from here."

"You're leaving…?" Hawk asks surprised.

"I'm going to go with them to get this shit cleared up."

"We'll take the doctor, and leave. Then you and your men can go". James and Kendall state cautiously.

Dr Hollywood stands up and sets down his tools.

"I'm just going over to them very slowly understand?" Hollywood coos Hawk.

"I got it, doc! I understand…" Hawk smirks evilly. "UNDERSTAND THIS!"

Hawk whips his hand out from behind his back, pointing a chromed semi-automatic pistol straight at James. James hurls himself to the side but is too slow. Hawks bullet nails the side of his chest!

"Ahhhh" James screams as he falls to the ground ducking behind a wooden cabinet.

The room erupts into chaos! Both bodyguards open fire, their shots whizzing audibly past James and Kendall. Kendall fires off one shot, misses, throws himself forward and flips over an operating table to use as cover.

"James! Are you okay?" Kendall screeches.

"I'm okay" James says weakly.

James peaks around the corner. Hawk sits upright on the table, pointing a pistol in his direction. His bodyguards have retreated behind cover. Behind them, Dr Hollywood scampers away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Get back here, Hollywood" James screams following a moan from the intense pain.

The bodyguards open fire again! The side of the cabinet bursts apart, spraying James with wooden splinters. He pulls himself back.

"You're dead! Both of you!" Hawk yells

"James, we need to do something" Kendall yells over the gunshots.

"Kendall…take the shot" James cranes his gun over the edge of the cabinet and fires blindly. Hawk and his bodyguards turn to him. Kendall makes the shot, putting a hole clean in the center of Hawks forehead.

"Shit! He killed Hawk" one of the bodyguards exclaims.

"Shoot them now!" the other orders with a strong voice.

More bullets explode against the cabinet. One of them blows a chunk off the top and James scrambles to stay behind cover.

"I'm pinned down here!" James says to Kendall who replies "What do you want me to do about it?"

Suddenly there's the sound of an engine revving outside.

"Dammit, it's Hollywood! He's getting away!" Kendall shouts.

"We can't go after him without risking ourselves! Stay down!" James argues.

Outside, Hollywood's car revs up and zooms away!

"Damn…" James yells out angrily.

"James, listen" Kendall says.

James quiets down. The room is eerily silent. Neither of the bodyguards shoots.

"You two ready to surrender?" James yells out in question.

There's no response. James and Kendall can hear soft, padding footsteps and the sound of one of them fumbling with a glass bottle.

"Do you smell…Rubbing alcohol?" Kendall asks fearfully.

There's the sound of cloth crumpling…and a lighter flicking.

"They're making a Molotov cocktail!" James exclaims in fear and realisation.

"We have to shoot now!" Kendall yells.

James ducks low, under the bottom of the cabinet and gets a clear look at the bodyguard's feet.

"HEY! YOU!" he screams.

James fires off a shot! The bodyguards shoe burst open. He screams and falls down, dropping his Molotov cocktail on himself. He writhes on the floor, engulfed in flames.

"That leaves just one…" James speaks to himself. James pops over the cabinet, but sees no sign of the second bodyguard. Slowly, he stands and walks towards the other side of the room.

"Come out with your hands up! No one has to get hurt!" James keeps his gun low whilst taking small steps.

"James…"

James hears Kendall's voice but it's small and scared almost as if he was shot. He turns around. The second bodyguard stands behind Kendall his gun pressed firmly under his chin. His head peers over Kendall;s shoulder. James lines up the shot…but his hand trembles.

"Put down your gun! Put it down! Now!" The bodyguard yells.

"Okay, okay. Just let him go." James pleads putting the gun on the ground and kicking it to the side.

"Good boy, good boy" The bodyguard speaks creepily that it makes both Kendall and James' hair stand up.

In one swift movement the bodyguard aims the gun at James who in return panics and cringes waiting for the painful sting of a bullet. When Kendall grabs the bodyguards arm, jerks him down and elbows him brutally in the side of the head. The bodyguard cries out in pain, drops to his knees, wobbles, then falls over unconscious.

"Kendall! You good?" James breaths heavily.

"I'm good, man" Kendall shows a toothy smile.

The two of them stand together. For one moment the room is utterly silent then James speaks up. "We just killed Hawk"

"Yeah, yeah we did" Kendall says surprised.

* * *

The two of them stand outside. Police cars including Carlos', are parked all around them, their lights flashing. Officers swarm all over the warehouse. James walks over to the side of the lot, where Kendall is finishing up a phone call.

"Yes, sir. Yes, I'll have the full write-up to you by tomorrow morning. Goodbye sir. "

"Doing okay?" James asks concerned.

"Yeah, a little shaken, but yeah" Kendall smiles. "That was a really close call in there. I can't believe we made it out with only minor injuries."

"We got lucky. That's all." James replies then continues "you ever been in a shootout before?"

"Once, it didn't go so well" Kendall looks to the ground as if remembering a terrible accident.

A cold breeze washes over James.

"You in trouble with your chief?" he asks.

"Are you kidding?" Kendall has a look of disbelief on his face. "Hawk was a drug runner and a rapist who we suspect of at least sixteen gangland murders. I might just get a medal out of this." Kendall ends smugly.

"Catch Dr Hollywood and you might get two." James laughs along with Kendall who exhales deeply.

"James…I don't think he is the Maskmaker. The way he acted in there, the way he reacted to us? He didn't suggest someone with a deep psychosis"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that" James says with a small smile.

* * *

Back at the station, James and Kendall report back to Captain Rocque.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, DETECTIVE!" Gustavo yells. "HAWK IS DEAD!, DR HOLLYWOOD ESCAPED AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HE MIGHT NOT BE THE MASKMAKER?" Gustavo's face is as red as a tomato from pure anger.

"It's a hunch" James said.

"OH, I know all about your wild leaps of intuition, detective. Need I remind you of what happened the last time you let your gut trump the facts of the case?" Gustavo threatens glaring at James.

"Antonio was guilty". James exclaims.

"Maybe so, but evidence is what will secure the conviction."

"Captain if I may…" Kendall interrupts holding up a finger in thought.

"No, you may not, Agent Knight" Gustavo barks. "Unless and until you two can prove otherwise, Dr Hollywood remains our prime suspect."

"Listen to me…" James shouts frustration clearly in his voice.

Gustavo steps forward to James, noses nearly touching, his voice goes incredibly low. "No. you listen to me. Thanks to you, I've got one cartel officer in the morgue, one in the burn ward and a third one with a broken jaw…"

"It was a righteous shoot!" James shouts.

Gustavo steps back "I know and that's the only reason you're not on suspension pending review. I pulled every string and cashed every favour I had with the Commissioner to keep you both on, at least until Dr Hollywood is bought to justice."

"…Thank you." Kendall and James say simultaneously with a sigh.

"Don't let it get to your head. You're my best detective and our prime suspect is still at large, find him." Gustavo says sternly putting a hand on James' shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I have a press conference to prepare for." Gustavo speaks calmly as if none of that just happened. James and Kendall step out of the Captains office, Gustavo slams the door behind them.

"Well, that could've gone better" Kendall's states sadly.

"There's a television in the break room. We can watch the press conference from there." James suggests. They walk to the break room in silence. Once they arrive they turn on the news broadcast.

"He shouldn't be doing this. Not yet." James states, referring to Gustavo and looking at the screen.

"We did everything we could," Kendall says softly.

"I know…but still" James carries on like a moody teenager.

The door swings open and Carlos strolls in. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Wyatt Earp himself. Heard you had yourself one heck of a shootout." Carlos grins widely grabbing a pink frosted donut from the mini fridge and stuffing it into his mouth.

"It was something all right…" James mumbles.

Carlos swallows then exclaims "popping Hawk…IDing the Maskmaker…bet the Captains glad he put you back on the force!"

James stays silent remembering their talk a few moments ago.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Carlos' eyes change to complete worry for his best friend.

"We don't think Hollywoods the killer." James states.

"WHAT?! The guy is as guilty as a helmet thief" Carlos screams.

"I don't know, Carlitos. It's not as simple as that…"

"You're gonna have to fill me in some time." Carlos states, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Quiet you two. The press conference is about to begin" Kendall snaps.

Gustavo addresses a crowd of reporters. "Thank you all for coming. As many of you know, there's been a break in the Maskmaker investigation. We now have a primary suspect: this man, Dr Hollywood. For the moment, Dr Hollywood remains at large, but we hope the citizens of Los Angeles will cooperate in our attempts to bring him to justice…"

"Every cop in the city is going to be stuck looking for Dr Hollywood." James mutters

"That's not good" Carlos exclaims with a pout on his face.

"No. no, it's not" Kendall whispers shaking his head.

**So what did you think? What do you think James and Kendall are going to get up to next? I will update within this week sometime, hope you are enjoying this story. Love AppleManderin **


	5. Buried Secrets

**Hey, here's the next chapter :) Enjoy. **

The next morning, Kendall heads to the police station. Detectives scramble to answer ringing phones.

"Anonymous tips about Dr Hollywood?" Kendall asks James who stands around watching all the commotion.

"Yep. You'd be amazed how many creepy looking men there are in this city that look just like him"

"So where do we come in? Interviewing his known associates? Examining forensic data from the warehouse?" Kendall questions, gesturing his hands in different directions.

"Actually…" James jerks his head towards his office and Kendall follows him curiously. His desk is covered with papers and photographs.

"What's all this?" Kendall nods his head towards the busy desk.

"It's all the case information on the Maskmaker. We're going to review the evidence and figure out who the real killer is." James eyes light up in thrill.

"But our orders were to concentrate on finding Dr Hollywood." Kendall says puzzled.

"I know they were. But I don't think he's the Maskmaker and you don't think he's the Maskmaker and every minute we spend chasing Hollywood is a minute the killer is still out there" James states, putting his fist on the wooden desk.

"So…you're suggesting we go against our orders?" Kendall asks slowly, pointing towards James.

"Exactly" James grins wildly, with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Lets do it. I'm not going to let another girl die and if that means violating orders, then so be it!" Kendall smiles confidently.

"That's the spirit" James settles down at his desk and slides Kendall some papers. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well, psychological triggers play an important part in the killers target. All of these victims must have something in common." Kendall says in deep thought.

"I'm not seeing it. Two of them were popular actresses, one was just starting out and another one was a normal girl." James points out.

"Okay, so maybe the connection isn't in their occupations. Maybe it's physical?" Kendall hints.

"They were all young…all petite…" James lists.

There's got to be more than that." Kendall states, a finger to his lips in thought.

James scans the four autopsy reports. "So our first victim was 5'8" with blonde hair and blue eyes. Our second victim was 5'6" with light brown hair and brown eyes. Our third victim was 5'5" with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and our last victim was 5"6 with blonde hair and brown eyes. Got that?" James looks up at Kendall who nods his head. "What else do you have?" he asks.

"They all grew up in Los Angeles and went to the same Highschool 'Palmwoods High'. They are all pretty attractive" James holds up each picture admiring them. Kendall swats James' hands down rolling his eyes.

"Did you see any similarities?"

Kendall's eyes go wide in realisation and he points at James "They all went to the same highschool. Palmwoods High!"

"I know I just said that" James says with a 'duh' tone, rolling his eyes

"What If these girls were friends in highschool, what if the Maskmaker went to school with them" Kendall whispers taking a step forward to James as if someone could hear them.

James' eyes grow wide "Yes, Good job Kendall" , Kendall smiles proudly.

"So his trigger is personal. He stalks the girls and when he feels it's the right moment he attacks" Kendall starts but gets cut off by James, "Yes, but how would he know about the party?"

"Maybe, he was invited?" Kendall shrugged.

"No, the guests were interviewed individually, none of them suit the profile of the Maskmaker" Kendall frowns then another idea pops into his head. "Maybe he was watching the party"

James thinks about it then questions "The beach was out of view from the streets, how could he have see it."

Kendall looks down at the map of the crime scene and scans the area's around the party. "Look!" Kendall exclaims then continues "These cliffs would give an observer a clear view of the party.

"You're absolutely right. I know that place…It's Rosewood heights, one of the city's nicer neighborhoods. James says.

"Let's roll" Kendall high fives James and their on their way.

* * *

A little while later, Kendall and James stroll through the upscale neighborhood of Rosewood Heights.

It was a peaceful silence until James broke it "So, we figure our killer has to live in one of the houses along South Beach. That narrows it down to what, seventeen houses over there?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have a warrant and we're not even supposed to be investigating this. So where do we begin?" Kendall asks his face distressed.

James sighs and looks around the neighborhood. He spots a realtor a block away adjusting a 'For Sale' sign. "Follow my lead".

James wraps his arm around Kendall's shoulders and starts leading him over towards the realtor.

"Excuse me Sir, might I have a moment of your time?" James asks politely.

"My name is Philip Maslow and this is…" James gestures to Kendall raising his eyebrows slightly, silently hoping Kendall was catching on.

"Oh…ah my name is…" Kendall looks around nervously "Kevin Schmidt" he smiles victoriously and James smiles widely back before continuing "We're looking to buy a house in the neighborhood".

"How wonderful, are you two new in the area?" he looked up at us with a questioning gaze.

James perked up and smiled "Yes, we are! The new business I work for just opened a new building close to this area. Kevin and I…we're looking for a nice neighborhood, where the risk of burglaries are low. You see we are in the need of a bachelor pad and we have expensive items, such as gaming systems which we love way too much to be stolen. We just need a safe place to live without the fear of a robbery." James raised his eyebrows for effect.

"Oh that would be no problem. Rosewood Heights is one of the safest neighborhoods in Los Angeles"

James gave Kendall a nod approvingly, raising his eyebrows, eyes wider then usual and pouting his lips a little, making sure the realtor saw this. James knew the realtor would see and he noticed a glimmer of hope flash through his eyes at the opportunity of selling one of these large houses.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of any houses?" Kendall and James clearly noticed the eagerness in his voice.

"Actually, we were wondering if you could help answer some questions about the neighborhood " James took the lead smiling sweetly at the older gentleman. "Particularly with regards to safety".

"Rosewood doesn't have a high crime rate and robberies aren't common in this area." The realtor gave a friendly smile.

"I know, I'm just worried about the residents, particularly on that bluff over there" James points to an area behind the realtor. "Is there anyone unusual we should be worried about?"

The realtor suddenly lost the color in his face and shifted his gaze to a house on the corner. "Um…that's…well…may I asked why you're so concerned about this?" Directing his gaze back to James.

Kendall spoke up "We're concerned for…discretion"

"Excuse me" The realtor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well our line of work put's us in charge of some incredibly sensitive information. We've had issues in the past."

"Issues?" the realtor pushed.

"Corporate espionage…harassment…even stalking." Kendall went on making hand gestures.

"I don't really don't know anything about that." He looked way over confused now.

James sighed "Look, is there anyone unusual in this neighborhood? Anyone whose actions seem strange or odd?"

"I'm really not comfortable with this line of conversation. If… if you envision trouble following you… perhaps this isn't the best community for you to live in."

James sighed feeling defeated "Perhaps. Good day, sir."

Kendall and James turn around and walk away slowly.

"Corporate espionage? Where the hell did that come from?" James questions frustrated.

"Oh, I don't know, James. Maybe the same place as Philip Maslow and his bachelor buddy Kevin Schmidt? I mean come on!" Kendall shoots equally frustrated.

James sighs giving up with fighting with Kendall. "It doesn't matter. That man gave us everything we needed to know."

Kendall's face twisted in confusion "He did?"

"Didn't you notice his face? The second I asked about anyone unusual, he looked right at that house on the corner," James points to the side of Kendall.

James and Kendall walk over to a large, two-story house on the corner. Several trashcans are placed by the curb. "Lights are off and no car in the driveway. Guessing no one's home" James takes a look around his surroundings.

"So we've got a house with a suspicious tenet. It's not like we have probable cause to go in. You might like to bend the rules, but I'm not participating in an illegal search". Kendall held his hands on his hips.

"Actually, I was just suggesting we take a look around. You know, legally. Geez Kendall don't get your boxes in a bunch" James replied with attitude. Kendall huffed and began looking through the windows of the house. "Huh, that's odd. It doesn't look like there's any furniture in there… it's completely empty." Kendall was in full concentration. James turned around to look at Kendall as he spoke.

"Kendall. KENDALL!" James yells out to Kendall breaking his concentration. Kendall turned to James who was standing over the open trashcans.

"I've got an empty can of plaster. Brands 'Italia Imports and Exports'." He says holding up the can.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kendall walks over to James and the trashcans.

"We've just got a probable cause" James drops the can and walks over to the front door. He kicks open the door of the house. James and Kendall rush in guns drawn!  
"L.A.P.D" James yells out through the house which is completely unfurnished and bare. A tense, palpable silence hangs over the room. Kendall and James walk through the house, carefully examining it.

"Dust all over the windows, a spider web in the corner. There's no sign that anyone has even been in this room in months." Kendall looks around. At the other end of the room, a window shade flutters. James walks over to it and looks out.

"It has a perfect view of the beach party" James calls out.

Kendall walks across the room into the bathroom. "Nothing. No toilet paper, no mildew in the shower, nothing in the medicine cabinet," Kendall states after James had walked into the room and stood leaning against the door frame behind Kendall. "There's nothing upstairs. Totally clear." James states

Kendall glances up at James in the mirror and sees a dark shape moving behind him.

"JAMES! LOOK OUT!"

James spins around and a masked man steps out from behind the shadows!

"AHHHHH!" James screams. He fumbles for his gun, but the man is faster, jamming a scalpel into James' bisep!

"Aaaaargh" James goes down in agony staring at the masked man.

"No!" Kendall shouts. He pulls out his sidearm and shoots! The bullet blows apart the corner of the wall near the masked man's head. The man looks at Kendall for a second, then turns and runs! James lies on the ground groaning in pain. The masked man vanishes around the corner. Kendall makes a quick decision to sprint after the masked man.

"GO AFTER HIM! GO!" James yells out behind Kendall.

Kendall runs around the corner! There's no sign of the masked man. Kendall walks deeper into the house, his gun pointed straight ahead. In a room in the back he hears a door slam. Kendall hurries up his movements making sure he is still quiet. He burst into the bedroom at the very back of the house…and finds It empty! "Dammit, where the hell is…" Kendall's words were cut short when he notices the trapdoor in the middle of the floor! "Oh, you've got to be kidding me …" Kendall sighs and pulls open the trap door and steps down cautiously into total darkness. He fumbles around feeling the walls for a light switch. (_Come on, come on…there's got to be a switch somewhere_) Kendall walks along the eerily silent room when suddenly a low hanging chain hits his face which causes him to flinch back. He pulls on the light which lights up a dark basement covered in pictures, drawings and hanging masks. "Oh my…Go-" The sound of a door slamming from the other side of the basement cuts Kendall from speaking. He rushes through the room and comes to a locked door. "Open up!" He shouts out. "Step away from the door" Kendall shoots through the lock. It splinters off and the door flies open. Kendall dashes into the room. The masked man lying down on the floor. :Freeze don't move a…muscle" Kendall's face fills with shock. He notices how still the man is lying…and how the syringe jutting out the side of his arm is empty.

"Oh no…you did not just kill yourself!" He flips him over. The man is breathing, barely. Kendall reaches down and pulls off his mask.

"Son of a…" Lying on the ground unconscious was Dr Hollywood himself.

* * *

A little while later , Kendall stood on the street. The house is overrun with other police officers. Carlos is in the house looking around while James walks over to Kendall. He has a thick bandaged wrapped around his right arm.

"You okay?" Kendall eyes full of concern for his partner.

"Yeah, I got lucky. He didn't hit anything major. The EMT says I probably won't even have nerve damage."

"I'm glad it's not too bad. Sorry I didn't react faster."

"Don't worry about it" James puts his good arm around Kendall for a side hug.

Both of them glance up as Dr Hollywood's comatose body is wheeled out and placed in an ambulance.

"So what do you figure? The doc tried to kill me and you chased him down into the basement where he tried to kill himself?" James looked unsure of the whole situation.

"That's how it looks. The coward tried to take the easy way out."

Just after Kendall has said that Gustavo came bustling through the crowd of policemen.

"Detective Diamond! Special Agent Knight! Impressive work." His voice was unusually calm. "With every cop on the force searching for Dr Hollywood you two managed to find him. Care to tell me how?" Gustavo looked at James and Kendall eyebrows raised. James took a nervous gulp as Kendall shifted on his feet. "Uh…well…" Kendall was in panic mode not knowing what to say. Luckily James interrupted "Solid profiling Captain. Nothing more" James voice solid and calm.

"Well, Agent Knight, we're grateful for your help. Yesterday you expressed doubt that Dr Hollywood was in fact the Maskmaker. Given the circumstances of Dr Hollywood's apprehension, it would seem there's no longer any question as to his guilt. Would you agree?" Kendall looked down then up at Gustavo with attitude "It certainly seems that way."

"You don't seem convinced?" Gustavo raises his eyebrows looking at Kendall to explain himself.

"No, it's not that. I just want…to be sure" Kendall sighed.

"I've been in law enforcement long enough to know one thing: there's no such thing as sure" Gustavo raised his voice towards the end. "All that matters is whether we can secure a conviction in a court of law. Can we?" Gustavo glares at Kendall. James is debating whether or not he should interfere in this argument.

"Yes, probably, but…" Kendall starts.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME" Gustavo shouts at Kendall, his face red. That's when James decides to step in.

"Uh, Captain, I think what Agent Knight is trying to say is that there are still certain questions left to be answered. Matters of motive, psychology…"

"I see, you're worried about trouble during sentencing. We can't have that. What do you need?" Gustavo calmed back down by now.

"Well that would be…" James turns to Kendall for an answer.

"Access to the Maskmaker's lair"

"Very well. Come back tomorrow morning after the CSU has cleared the scene. In the meantime, try and get some rest". Gustavo orders, pointing a finger at both of them. He walks away and Kendall exhales nervously.

"Hey, are you still a little on edge?" James asks with a concerned face.

"You noticed?" Kendall looks at James feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It didn't take a profiler to put that one together." James smiles.

"Heh" Kendall's tries to attempt to laugh.

"Once the adrenaline starts pumping, I'm always wired for a least a few hours" James states.

"Me too, I'd always go out for a meal with my partner after a rough day" Kendall looks at James then to the ground thinking about his former partner.

"Yeah?" James voice distracts Kendall from his memory and brings him back to their conversation.

"In my experience, just getting out in the world helps you remind yourself that not everyone is out to kill you" Kendall laughs after he finished talking. James joined in.

"Hey, I know a fantastic place we could grab a bite and chill out" James suggested. "I mean, if you want to hangout, that is" James looks at Kendall intently for an answer.

He seems hesitant at first "Well...count me in"

James beams "Great! I promise you are not going to be disappointed."

A little while later, Kendall and James enter a small neighbourhood seafood joint named Under the Sea. The owner walks over to their table.

"Hey, James Diamond. Good to see you. You want the usual?" She asks in a friendly tone.

"Better make it two, Annie. I bought company"

"Okay, I'll be right back" She winks at James and then leaves quickly to get the orders.

"A moment goes with James and Kendall talking about the case. Annie brings two servings of clam chowder.

"Who's your handsome friend, James" Annie winks at Kendall which takes him by surprise.

James smiles "Annie, this is Special Agent Kendall Knight"

"The FBI?" Annie looked taken back for a second before continuing "Don't take this the wrong way but you're waaaay to good lookin' to be a Fed"

"Oh well, thank you" Kendall smirks and flirts back.

"I hope you boys enjoy the meal" Annie smiles flirtatiously at Kendall then walks away swaying her hips making sure Kendall could see. As Annie goes to attend to other tables, Kendall takes a sip of his chowder.

"This place is great how did you find it?" Kendall asks James whilst staring at Annie

James noticed and smirked "I was practically born here. My great-grandfather started the restaurant after he left the police force" Kendall turned his attention back to James. "It got sold during the second World War, but Annie's family have always treated me like their own. Who knows? One of these days, I may even try to buy this the old place back…I mean, it's a dream, right?" James asks unsure

"Yeah, yeah it is." Kendall smiles thinking about his future after the police force. One thing is for sure Kendall will not forget this time now. James and Kendall eat the clam chowder which tasted so delicious. A few minutes later after they finished their meal James was mid-way through one of his case stories "Okay, so we're flying through the busy streets at 50 miles per hour. I'm right on the suspect's tail…next thing I know, he swerves off the road and runs straight into a tree!

"You're kidding me!" Kendall laughter filled the restaurant causing some people to notice them. Kendall was oblivious to the staring people. Annie smiled warmly at Kendall' laugh loving the sound of it. She was becoming even more attracted to Kendall every minute he spent in the restaurant.

"We pull over and I get out of the car and walk up to him…and the guy, I swear, the guy is covered in blood, he's got shards of windshield on his face, and he was still swerving the wheel around! He was so high that he actually thought he was still driving!" James was laughing at the funny memory of the driver.

"No…what did you do?" Kendall was transfixed on James' story.

"What do you think I did? I wrote up a speeding ticket and slapped it on his windshield" Kendall bursts out laughing at James who joins him.

After they continued their stories. Kendall was at the end of one of his case stories

"He really thought he was a vampire? Come on. No one really thinks their a vampire" James asked

"Oh yeah, you didn't see the look on his face when I pulled open the window shade and let the sunlight in. He dropped to the ground and begged us to arrest him!" James burst out laughing at the thought of that actually happening.

Soon enough, the meal was over.

"Hey, dude check out the view of the harbor" James pointed towards the patio out the back of the restaurant.

"Sure" James and Kendall stroll out onto the patio. Ocean waves lap at the pier below.

"So, with the case closed, you're going to be heading out of here soon, right? Going on to whatever next psychopath you have to track down next?" James' voice was filled with sadness his face holding a somber expression.

"I'll likely stay here until I've assembled a complete profile, but yes, that's the way it goes" Kendall face is now equally somber James gazes out across the water. There is something cold in his gaze, something hurt and broken.

"James, can I asked you a personal question?"

"Shoot"

"Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay! I'm great!" James plays it off with a clearly, fake smile.

"You act like that, sure, but…there's a longing. I can tell." Kendall turns to James

"I thought I told you to keep the psychobabble to yourself…" James replies bitterly taking Kendall off guard.

"You're telling me you're not hiding anything? That there's nothing going on in your life?" Kendall starts out harsh but softens his voice towards the end.

James leans back and sighs deeply.

"My girlfriend of three years left me a month ago." James replies sadly .

"James I'm sorry' Kendall explains.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Just because society expects men to 'tough it out' doesn't mean you don't feel anything after she left'. You're grieving after the break-up."

"I'm not grieving. To be honest, I'm amazed we made it as long as we did." James looks at Kendall.

"If you need someone to talk to dude?"

I'm fine, really, it's just… it's the little things get to me. I got up this morning walked to the kitchen, brewed a pot of coffee and poured two cups. Then I had realized what I had done and just sat there, staring at the two cups of coffee."

"What did you do?"

"I drank them, that's what I did. I'm not going to waste coffee. Kendall leans over and squeezes James arm for support.

"Yeah, I think your going to be okay." Kendall smiles at James.

"Thanks for listening dude. You know, you're the first person I've told about this. I haven even told Carlos. Anyway now that I've bared my soul, it's your turn. What's your dark secret? What'd you do to get put on this beat?" James eyes shine with curiosity and his mouth twists into a smirk. Kendall pauses remembering (_blistering Los Angeles sun…the smell of blood…the wail of sirens…and his trembling, blood stained hands_… ) "I…it's nothing. I should go. This was a great meal" Kendall starts to walk away quickly.

"Kendall" James calls out confused.

"Good night James" Once that was said, Kendall disappeared through the front doors off into the streets.

That night, Kendall sat on his bed in the hotel room looking out the window. With one hand, he rubs his left shoulder where a long jagged scar runs down it. A lightening bolt bursts over the city. Thunderclouds pour down rain.

* * *

Dr Hollywood had awaken from the sound of rain pelting down on the glass window near his hospital bed. Groggily, he opens his eyes. He finds himself in a sterile, white hospital room. He breathes through a tube. He cannot move his arm or legs. A uniformed officer stands guard at the door.

"Hey, you awake yet?" The police officer calls over to Dr Hollywood who groans in response.

"Yeah, I thought so. You know, I saw what you did to those girls. Can't believe we're wasting good money patching you up. Ain't nothing right about that." The police officer grumbles

Hollywood struggles to speak, but no words will come out only another groan.

"Yeah, whatever. You're gonna get the needle and that's more than you deserve." The police officer jumps to his feet. There is a commotion outside in the hall. "What the?!" He runs out to see what's going on but before he's through the door he turns "Sit tight, creep. I'm gonna check this out". The officer steps out. A moment later the door creaks open and a dark figure enters the room. He is wearing a white mask over his face that has no emotion. The masked figure steps towards Hollywood and places a gloved hand over his nose and mouth. Hollywood attempts to thrash out but his arms and legs don't respond. Hollywood attempts to scream but it only comes out as a soft groan. His lungs scream for air and his body shudders violently. In the distance, he can hear the dull whine of his heart monitor flat line.

**So, what did you think? Leave me reviews and tell me who you think the Maskmaker is or you can vote on the poll on my profile. The next chapter should be up next Wednesday :) Thanks.**

**~AppleManderin **


	6. Unmasked

**Hey guys, sorry haven't updated in a while, I had a lot going on, plus I wanted to make sure this chapter is perfect for you to read. The next chapter is already being written so it should be up by the end of this week. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review on what you think :) thanks.**

Chapter 5 ~ Unmasked 

The next morning, Kendall swings by the police station. James looks up from his desk. "Hey, Kendall. Did you hear the news?" James jumps up from his chair.

"News?" Kendall walks over towards James eyebrows furrowed.

"Dr Hollywood died in the hospital last night, apparently his lungs gave out. No evidence of foul play." James shakes his head.

"Well, there's justice for you, I suppose."

"No suspect means no trial…which means the case is closed." James' face showed a happy smile although his voice sounded sad.

"Well…I'd still like to stop by his house and go through some of the evidence there." Kendall explained.

"Really? What for?" James questioned his face now in the form of confusion.

"Dr Hollywood wasn't just a serial killer. He was one of the smartest and most sophisticated killers we've ever encountered, Any insight I can get into his personality will provide invaluable information when it comes to updating our profiling techniques" Kendall explains his hands making random gestures.

"I gotcha. Next time someone starts making plaster masks out of girls' faces; you're going to want to know where to look." James says a hint of humour behind his voice but it goes unnoticed by Kendall.

"In a sense? Yes." Kendall nods.

"Mind if I join you?" James asks walking around his desk towards Kendall.

"Why would you do that? I thought you didn't think highly of profiling…shouldn't you be 'hitting the street'?" Kendall says whilst smirking.

"When I was suspended my active cases were assigned to other detectives…and besides, I've got a stake in this case. If there's something in there that'll help me understand how Hollywood could've done those things…I'd like to see it" James finishes looking directly at Kendall.

"Then sure, be my guest. But remember we've only got a day to do this and there is, quite frankly, an ungodly amount of clutter down there." Kendall sighed.

"So you're saying, stay out of your way?" James asked slightly offended.

"I'm saying, just stay focused and try to search for anything particularly revealing." Kendall exhaled.

"So stay out of your way" James said once again.

Kendall beamed "We are really starting to work like a team! James laughed and Kendall started walking out of the station, James tailing along.

* * *

A little while later, Kendall and James arrive at the house in Rosewood Heights. It's been roped off by police tape and a huge crowd of onlookers is gathered around.

"Typical. Yesterday, these people were in a panic over the Maskmaker. Today, they're falling over themselves to catch a glimpse of his handiwork." James spat out irritated.

Kendall spoke up alarmed "Play nice…hey. Wait a minute. Is that who I think it is?" Kendall points behind the crowd of people. James steps towards the crowd.

"Buddha Bob! What are you doing here?" Kendall questioned when they reached him.

"Oh! Agent Knight! I was hoping to run into you. I'd like to offer my assistance!" Buddha Bob spoke calmly.

James faced showed he was bothered "Your assistance? What the hell could you possibly assist us with?" he spoke with venom. Kendall shot him a look to knock off the attitude.

"Detective Diamond, I'm this city's leading expert when it comes to masks and I'm confident the killer has quite the collection. If you'd like, I can help you identify any you find down there" Buddha Bob said with a stern voice.

"Your help is appreciated" Kendall said smiling. James grabbed Kendall's arm and gave Buddha Bob the one minute sign before turning and dragging Kendall away out of earshot.

"What? Are you serious? This creep?" James whispered harshly.

"Creep or not, he might know something that can help us" Kendall whispered just as harshly back at James. Buddha Bob made his way over "You see, unlike you, Detective, your partner can appreciate a man of intelligence. Now then, if you'll just let me into the scene…"

"No way in hell!" James spat venomously.

"But…" Buddha Bob face turned into confusion.

"Sorry, Buddha Bob. That's not the deal. If I see anything relevant, I'll send you a picture." Kendall spoke.

"But I… I wanted to…I…" Buddha Bob takes a deep breath and collects himself. "Fine. Have it your way." Buddha Bob walks off sulking.

"I hate that guy." James grumbles.

Kendall and James lift the police tape, head through the house and descend into the Maskmaker's lair. A few lights have been hung on the walls to make the room brighter, but it's still as cluttered and disorientating as Kendall remembers.

Logan is there, carefully shining a blacklight over a stain on the floor. "Special Agent Knight. Detective Diamond. Good to see you" Logan smiles.

"Hey, Logan. What's the setup here?" James smiles back as well as Kendall who does a small wave.

"The basement's divided into two big rooms. This one looks like Dr Hollywood used it mostly for storage…pictures, newspapers, photos. Down the hall is the other room. It has his tools and other equipment. It looks like he used it for practicing his…Craft. Feel free to look around…just be careful when handling any evidence."

"Remember, there's a lot of stuff down here and we only have one day. We have to be smart in what we choose to focus on." Kendall reminded.

"Smart. Focused. Got it" James repeated.

The first room of the basement is a cluttered mess. Newspapers cover the floor and are taped to the walls. A desk sits at the corner, covered in folders and photographs. Various words are carved into the walls and ceiling. Several masks rest on a shelf. Kendall examines the desk. The top of it is covered in newspaper clippings. There are several unopened drawers. He opens the drawers and finds them stuffed with photos of women.

"Porn?" James asks not fazed with his question.

"No. these are pictures of women at bars and clubs, women walking down the street" Kendall explains.

"So he's a voyeur as well." James states.

"Not a voyeur, just…ravenous. This fixation…it's like it completely consumed him." Kendall explained then goes on to the clipping on the desk which read 'Maskmaker strikes again', 'Maskmaker terrorizes city', 'Third victim identified as Jennifer 3'.

"Looks like he's got every article on him ever written." James studied the clippings.

"Yeah…but look at this! 'Young women found strangled in alley'…the date's 2005. Before the first victim." Kendall exclaimed pointing to the clipping.

"You think he killed before? Just without the masks?" James asks looking up at Kendall.

"Maybe…or maybe he was just researching unsolved murders to see how to best get away with one" Kendall states stepping away from the desk. He makes his way over towards the mask hanging on the shelf while James goes and searching the other half of the room. The masks are heavily ornamented and glided. They remind Kendall of masquerade masks. Kendall carefully slides the masks to the side. (_Huh…look at this. There's an electrical wire running behind the masks…but I don't think it goes to any light fixtures_). He carefully follows the wire and sees that it runs through a narrow crack in one of the basement walls. (_A hidden compartment_!).

"James! Come look at this!"

James walks over and examines the wall panel, squinting through the crack. "Tricky, tricky…"

"Should we open it?" Kendall asks looking towards James.

"Not quite yet" James unhooks his pocket knife and gently eases it through the crack. There's a sound of thin wire being cut. "There. Now we can open it." James states. He slides open the panel…revealing a crude metal device strapped to the back of it, with a thin slit wire hanging off it. "An amateur pipe bomb. Probably built from instructions off the internet. If you'd pried that door open it would have detonated" James states.

"Oh my god" Kendall eyes are wide, sighing in relief that he hadn't opened the door.

"Can we get a bomb tech in here? Now!" James yells out.

Fifteen minutes later, the bomb has been disposed of. Kendall and James stand in front of the panel.

"Now let's see what he's got hiding away." James shines a light into the dark compartment in the wall…and finds a locked digital safe! "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. We'll get our safecracker down here. In the meantime, let's keep looking." James suggests. Kendall and James look around, examining the carvings. On the walls were the words '_We All Wear Masks'… 'Face Your True Face'… 'Stain'… 'Stain'… 'Stain_'…Over and over and over again.

"Not your usual 'Tommy Loves Kate'" James jokes causing Kendall to smile. Kendall speaks up pointing to the masks "But look how precisely they were carved. Look at the deliberation. They suggest a psychosis…but also incredibly disciplined mind. Look at this one. He tried to scratch it out, but it wasn't enough. We can only see the second initial" Kendall points towards a carving that says '._M_'

".M'? A relative maybe?" James suggests, Kendall shrugs and moves on to the other room.

The back room of the basement where Kendall found Dr Hollywood looks like an operating room, with a tiled floor and stark, clean walls. A table covered in tools sits in the middle of the room. A wardrobe stands by the far wall. Several dummies lie in a corner. Kendall walks over to the operating table, James close behind. On the top row of the table lay plaster-working tools: a palette knife, a knife and a fine brush. Beneath the table are several syringes. James kneels down and examines the syringes. "Succinylcholine. I'm betting the batch numbers will match the vial found on the beach." James states.

"Look underneath them. Scalpels. Guess he likes to have them on hand in case things go bad." Kendall says stepping back to survey the room. _(This evidence round out the profile…but I haven't found anything that provides real insight_). Kendall's thoughts were interrupted by James calling his name. "Hey! Kendall! Check this out!"

Kendall looks over. James is standing by the wardrobe, holding a folded sheet of paper.

"I found a lab coat in the wardrobe and this in the pocket" James holds it up to Kendall smiling wide. It's an old photograph. It four girls standing in a hallway with lockers behind them, they were smiling wide with their arms around each other. Their faces have been removed from the photo.

"Now that looks familiar. Four girls in highschool." James states.

"Look at what he did to the faces. The girl's faces were scratched out. This is the first thing I've seen in here that demonstrates passion and emotion. Even if that emotion is hatred." Kendall says looking from the picture to James.

* * *

***February 20th, 2005**.

_A sixteen year old boy walks in the hallways of Palmwoods high. The halls aren't really crowded today as everyone is most likely at the cafeteria eating their lunch. He notices the four popular girls of the school, Jennifer 1(Blonde Haired Jennifer), Jennifer 2 (Curly Haired Jennifer), Jennifer 3 (Nicest Jennifer) and Jo Taylor. They are laughing and smiling taking a picture in front of the lockers. He walks past sneaking a quick glance at Jennifer 3 who looks in his direction during the picture. Her smile increases as her eyes set on him. He smiles his cute, adorable smile at her and she blushes. The camera girl Sandy, looks at the picture, frowning, noticing that Jennifer 3 wasn't looking at the camera._

_"Jennifer 3, you weren't looking at the camera" she exclaims. Jennifer takes her eyes off of him and stutters "I…uh.." Jennifer giggles nervously casting her eyes briefly on him seeing him smiling. His ears perk at the sound of her laughter, loving the sound of her laugh and the look on her face._

_He walks past them looking directly ahead. Jennifer follows him with her gaze "Let's just take it again" she answers after he passes._

_"Okay, again girls" Sandy snaps the photo smiling at the girls and handing the camera back to them before walking off. Jennifer looks at the photo and then to him. His back is facing her but he turns his head and catches her smiling at him. He smiles his cute smile again and turns the corner._

_The other Jennifer's and Jo look up from the photo to her smirking._

_"What?" she looks to them with a innocent face._

_Jennifer 1 laughs "You totally like him". Jennifer 3 blushes "Lets just go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry." As if on queue her stomach grumbles and they all laugh linking arms and heading off to the cafeteria._

_After walking past the Jennifer's and Jo, he headed towards the cafeteria to eat alone like always. He sat down and started eating his sandwich when suddenly TJ popped out of nowhere. "Boom!" This made him jump out of his skin. TJ laughed at his reaction "I'm like a ninja!". Most of the teens in this school avoided TJ simply because he was slightly annoying and made the most comfortable situations awkward. He smiled at TJ who sat down and started eating. He looked at him funny but just accepted it and ate his lunch with conversation here and there._

_The Jennifer's walked into the cafeteria sitting in their usual spot in the middle of every other table._

_"So what are you girls doing this afternoon?"_

_"Well, I'll be hanging out with Brad" Jo stated._

_"Homework" Jennifer2 stated._

_"My parents are gone for the week on business so it will be just me and my cat" Jennifer 3 stated. She made the mistake of looking around for him after she said that. Jennifer 1 noticed and exchanged knowing looks with the other two girls before speaking up "Jen, what's your deal?"_

_She looked back at Jennifer 1 with a confused face "What do you mean?"_

_"The way you acted around him in the hallway before, now you're looking for him again. Is their something your not telling us?"_

_Jennifer 3 stutters and looks down at her lap. It was true that she was hiding something from her friends. She had been secretly going out with him for a couple weeks now, but they couldn't get enough of each other. When they first got together she desperately wanted to tell her friends but she was worried about her reputation. So he agreed to keep quiet for her sake and because he had no one to tell anyway. He was considered the loner; he never had any friends because for some reason no one really was interested in him. She was though, she found him interesting. She felt as though an invisible magnet was pulling her towards him. She had this powerful need to get to know him, which is exactly what she did._

_They started off passing notes in class, he was a little suspicious as to why she wanted to get to know him let alone talk to him. But after many notes later he was letting her in. They got to know each other within two weeks, calling, passing notes, and texting, basically anything that kept them in touch._

_"Okay, I'll tell you girls but please don't hate me" Jennifer had a hint of fear in her eyes as she looked at her friends. They all shook their head saying they would never hate her. She smiled and spotted him from across the room and then turned back to the girls who had their eyebrows raised waiting._

_"We've been seeing each other for the past month" Jen squeezed her eyes shut tight so she couldn't see their facial expressions. They all gave each other looks smirking. They knew about this since it started._

_"Jen, we don't hate you, but out of all the guys in our grade you could have got with, you chose him." Jennifer 2 stated confused._

_"He's not a bad guy; he's actually very nice to me and extremely cute." Jen stated smiling._

_Jennifer 1 smirked "Do you really like him?"_

_"Absolutely" Jen said smiling wide._

_The girls proceeded to eat and talk for the rest of lunch. The bell rang and they separated to go to their classes. Jen turned the corner and bumped into someone causing books to scatter all around._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" She bent down picking some of the mysterious person's belongings up and putting them in a pile. The person bent down and smiled, laughing lightly. As soon as she heard that laugh her head snapped up to be met by his gorgeous eyes. A massive smile formed on her face and she laughed too._

_"Hi" they said at the same time softly. They were stuck in their own little world that they hadn't noticed everyone was in class and the bell had gone. He stood back up and with a mix of both their books. She did the same and started to separate their books._

_" Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?" Jen spoke up looking him in the eyes handing him the rest of his books._

_"Nothing, why?"_

_"I noticed that you had English homework and thought that we could have a study session together, we could help each other?" she stated blushing slightly with a small smile._

_"I would love to" He stepped closer, quickly looking around before placing a kiss on her lips. He took a step back with a smile on his face._

_"Great, you know where I live" Jen looked into his eyes lovingly._

_"See you later" He gave her one more quick kiss before rushing off to class._

* * *

"Most serial killers have a history of trauma. Based on this photo, I'd bet that's what we're looking at. Kendall stated.

"So Dr Hollywood was connected to these girls somehow…maybe one of them was his sister?" James suggested shrugging.

"That's just the thing. Dr Hollywood doesn't have a sister. I read his file and he's an only child." Kendall explained.

"oh, come on. We found the guy wearing the mask in the…"

"I know, I know. But this doesn't fit, James. That means we need to look closely at it." Kendall looks at James. He flips the photo over. Printed on the back is an address.

"987 Redwood Road, Beakers Hill'…Hell, I know that place. It's just over the bridge in Gatemore." James looks from the picture to Kendall.

"I'd like to stay here and keep looking. Mind checking it out?" Kendall asks.

"Sure, my curiosity's piqued and I'll drop a copy of the photo off at the lab on the way" James smiled.

James pulled up outside the address on Redwood Road. It's an old house, the lawn overgrown with weeds. (Doesn't look like anyone lives here)

He walks up to the front door and an old women walks up the sidewalk.

"Excuse me? Sir? Can I help you with something?" She asked kindly.

"Could you please answer some questions about this house?"

"Why, of course! I'd be delighted to!" She smiled.

"Great! Let's start with, do you know who lives here?" James smiled at the old lady.

"Why, no one lives here. Not anymore."

"In a neighbourhood like this? An abandoned house seems out of place" James states confused.

"Oh, it's not abandoned. It's just…well; I suppose it's a historical landmark. You see, the man that owns it has long since moved away…but he can't bear to see the family house be resold. He refuses to sell it and pays me to come by twice a week to keep up the place." She explains.

James glances at the knee high weeds in the front yard, raising his eyebrows.

"Look's like your doing a bang-up job. Can you tell me who the owner is?"

"He's…his name is…um…oh dear, I can't remember. He sends me the checks in the mail; you see…I've never actually met him."

"Do you have any of the checks I can look at?"

"Well, I…I can go see…" the old women retreats into an adjacent house and emerges a few moments later holding a huge stack of papers in her trembling hands. "Now, there's one in here somewhere…I'm sure of that." She rifles through them, dropping old letters, photographs, receipts and coupons…"

"Look, let's just move on. I'm sure you'll find it later. Ma'am, do you mind if I take a look inside the house?"

"Oh, well, I…I mean… What is this about?"

"Nothing to worry about. Ma'am. We've had some complaints about the gas smells in the neighbourhood." James replied smoothly. "I just need to do a routine check-in to make sure everything is in working order."

"Well, I try to take care of the place but I suppose I can help you look."

The old women walks forward and opens the door. James enters the house. _(Pristine and untouched for at least ten years. This place might as well be frozen in amber. Nothing suspicious though…but then again, maybe I'm not looking in the right place_). James walks through the house towards the basement. The basement of the house is dark, musty and empty. The old woman stands in the stairway as he walks down.

"You won't find anything down there…it's completely empty" She states.

"Ma'am, I'd just like to check…" After searching for a few minutes, James discovers a loose cinder block. He pries it free and a horrific smell wafts forth.

"OH MY WORD!" The old lady shouts covering her nose.

"Yeah". (_That is one rotten body, there's a few bloody knifes as well_). James thought.

* * *

***February 20th, 2005.**

_The boy walks to his house to drop off his stuff before going to Jen's. He walks quietly through the front door so he doesn't wake up his mother. His mother hated it when the boy would disrupt her in any way and when he did he would get a beating. He walks down the steps to the basement which was his room since his mother had become abusive. She wasn't always like that but after his father left she became an alcoholic and started beating him to make herself feel better. That's when she had shown her true face. No matter how many times he tried being quiet she would always hear. He put his stuff down on his bed taking out the books and pencils out of his backpack._

_"YOU!" His mother screamed. The boy jumped out of his skin in terror. He shrunk back falling on his bed._

_"You woke me up again, you little shit" she was tipsy and he hated when he was blamed for doing nothing wrong. He was sure she just waited for him to come home so she could beat him. She went to slap him across the face but he used his feet and pushed her stomach. She stumbled a few feet back, her faced contorted with anger._

_"You will get it, I'll bring the mask" she stated evilly. Chills ran down his spine at the thought of the mask._

_"I'll tell the cops" He threatened back softly. He knew he couldn't because no-one would believe him. His mother was a great actor when she would communicate with people._

_"Was that a threat? Are you THREATENING ME?!" She took angry steps towards him. He grabbed a book and threw it at her. She dodged the book and grabbed his wrist violently. "You never do that again, you hear me?! YOU NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She shoves him to the ground._

_"Ahh" the boy yells out in pain._

_"Get up, you're a **stain** in my life, you are worthless." she growls walking up the stairs. She exits but as she goes she cuts off the light leaving the boy alone in the dark. His eyes burning with tears and his nose filled with the scent of fresh blood. His lifted his hand and touch the back of his head. He felt a wet, sticky patch behind his head. "I hate her" He said weakly through tears. The thought of Jen was completely gone._

* * *

Back in the lair, Kendall examines some burned scraps of paper in a trash can _ (This is interesting…he burned these papers pretty hastily, so I can't make much out…but they look like handwritten notes. What's this one say? Reb…? Rebel? Rebellion?)_

"Ahem. Excuse me? Agent Knight? I'm going to be heading back to the lab to drop off these samples. I think I've gathered enough." Logan says smiling.

"Oh. Sure" Kendall smiles.

Logan turns and walks towards the door. James squeezing by him.

"Find anything at the house?"' Kendall asks James who's face is bewildered.

"Yeah. A human body and a couple of bloody knives."

"Whoa, even at a young age he had murdered someone"

"Except Dr Hollywood didn't grow up in Los Angeles. He grew up in San Francisco and moved here when he was twenty."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"My thought exactly. Any luck on the safe?"

"Bad news. Apparently it's a Masonite Sentinel 4300. they're going to have to take it out of the wall to dismantle it and that could take two days. If we want to get into that safe. We'll have to guess the password.

"How are we supposed to guess that? It could be anything!" James said getting frustrated.

"This entire basement is a shrine to a singularly broken psychology. My guess is the password has something to do with the Maskmaker's obsessions. Let's think closely about what motivates him." Kendall suggested.

"Yeah…that, or keep looking around, I suppose".

Kendall goes into deep thought, while James goes around the room looking for hints. He looks at the masks on the walls and snaps a picture of them and sends it to Buddha Bob. A minute later, he gets a text back. 'Commedia Dell'Arte masks. Venetian. Definitely authentic, 18th century. Probably not worth very much, but I could be convinced to take them off your hands for a small sum.'

"This means they're probably worth a fortune. Real helpful" James says after reading the text out to Kendall. He steps away from the masks. "Nothing else there" James walks into the back room with Kendall following behind.

Kendall walks up to the dummies. "All female…all with plaster masks of their faces. I see what Logan meant about practising". Kendall says looking closely at the dummies.

James phone starts ringing. It's a text from Camille. 'Analysed the photo of the girls that you sent me. Noticed something interesting.' It looks like Camille zoomed in on one of the girl's wrist. There's a bracelet there, but I can only make out part of it 'nnif' The beginning and the end of the word is left out.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. it's not much to go off of"

James and Kendall stand there for a few moments thinking.

"IT'S A NAME" James suddenly yells out. Kendall jumps and then calms himself down.

"If it's a name then what is it then?"

"Jennifer" He says in deep thought. He runs out of the room towards the safe with Kendall following behind him. He enters the name into the safe. The safe whirrs for a moment…then clicks open!

"WOO HOO!" They shout simultaneously.

"'nnif'…Jennifer'…that must be one of our victims, but which one?"

James reaches into the safe and pulls out an old plastic mask sized for a teen's head.

"Okay, now that is creepy." James states Kendall nods his head with wide eyes on the mask.

"He kept this mask from childhood hidden away deep, rather than on display it must conjure terrible memories for him…but he can't bear to throw it out" Kendall states.

* * *

**February 21st 2005.**

_The boy sits silently in his room in the basement. Up the stairs he can hear his mother watching the TV and her horrible laugh echoing down the halls. He has tears in his eyes from last night, still thinking about the fight. His anger rising, he get's off the bed and pushes his things off his desk. The laughter stops and his heart drops. The basement door swings open revealing his mother._

_"What's wrong honey?" she asks kindly. The boy was confused for a second before he figured out that she must have company. Probably from the strip club she works at. Sometimes she would bring one of the costumers home and they would have sex in her bedroom which is above the basement. He had to listen to them throughout the night and he hated every second of it. Of course the company would never know about him because he was forced to be quiet. His mother had a white mask she would strap over his face, He would just sit there crying his eyes out while she was upstairs with a costumer giving them a show. He knew if he made a sound she would do horrible things to him and he didn't want to go there ever again so he put up with the mask._

_"No-nothing" He stammered with wide eyes._

_Her face switched to pure hatred. She walked up to him "You are a stain, you hear me and the only thing to do with a stain is to cover it up so no one can see it." She whispers harshly. She pulls out the white mask and forces it over the boys head. "There. Now I don't have to look your disgusting face. She makes her way out of the room. The boy fumbles the mask off and drops it to the floor. "I'm…I'm not a stain" The boy says to his mother weakly. She turns around her eyes full of fury. "YES YOU ARE! You're a stain! You're disgusting!" She pulls on the boys arm and pulls his face towards hers. "Say it. Say that you're disgusting."_

_His eyes well up in tears "I…I…I HATE YOU" he screams in her face._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Her voice was loud and terrifying. "Listen you little stain. I'm bigger then you. I'm smarter then you" She wrenches the boys neck._

_"OW!"_

_"And if you ever, ever, EVER, try anything, I'll make sure you bleed, got it?"_

_"What's going on?" One of the costumers stands in the door way._

_"Nothing, I'll be up in a sec" She smiles seductively at him, he smiles and leaves. She slaps him on the face and pushes the mask over again._

_She leaves him sitting there with heart wrenching sobs coming from him._

* * *

Camille sits in the lab, trying to enhance the details on the photo that James dropped off, when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Camille, it's James. We need you to look something up in the police archives right away."

"Sure boss! What's up?" Camille asks in her usually chirpy voice.

"We need to know if anything happened at "987 Redwood Road, Beakers Hill…anything involving the death of a woman.'

"That's…kind of odd…but sure" Camille goes to her computer and plugs the data in. "Let's see… 987 Redwood Road…searching…searching…A-ha! Here!" Women found in house brutally murdered, her face was peeled off, she was identified by a tattoo on her wrist!' "It says here the police never found the criminal" Camille spoke through the phone.

"What's the women's name?" James spoke urgently.

"Joanna Mitchell"

"Who's her family, look her up"

"No spouse on record, but she has a son…Brain Mitchell, he was due to go to foster care but ran away just before he was supposed to be picked up and has been missing since. James, what's this about?"

"Camille, this 'Brian' is most likely the Maskmaker. Is there anything else? A picture of the son, perhaps?

"I'll check his file. Here it is! Brian Mitchell, I'll just open it up and… and…and I'll and…oh my god!"

"Camille! What is it? What's wrong?" James' voice started getting shaky.

"James, it's…it's…Logan. It's a picture of Logan". The picture looked like it was taken from his school year book. Just as she finished speaking the door swings open revealing Logan smiling at her.

"Camille?"

Camille frantically turns off the monitor and slams down the phone.

"Logan! It's you! I uh, didn't see you there." Camille speaks nervously.

"Well, I don't know why. I came right in through the front door." Logan walks up to Camille and sets down a bag of samples.

"Were you just talking about me? I thought I heard my name?" Logan asks eyeing Camille's slightly jittery form suspiciously.

"I was just…um…talking to Agent Knight. He said you'd…uh be coming by." Camille breathing is fast and short.

"Hmm…" Logan takes a step forward "Is something the matter? You seem shaky." Logan takes a step towards Camille. He runs a hand along the tools on the table. "You seem tense. Are you tense?" Logan says with a hint of seduction in his voice"

"Logan, I'm fine" Camille replies weakly.

Logan takes another step so that his body is nearly pressed against hers. "Are you sure?" He whispers in her ear, she can feel his hot breath on her ear. Camille takes a step forward so their bodies are up against each others and their lips almost touching.

"I'm sure, I'm just distracted" she looks up into his chocolate brown eyes almost getting lost but reminds herself that Logan is not the same guy she thought he was a few minutes ago. She turns away but Logan grabs her arm.

"If you don't mind me asking…what precisely is distracting you?" Logan looks into her eyes sceptically.

"Well, it's just that…uh there's this guy I like…but he is away" Camille starts looking down.

"A guy…?" Logan asks.

"Yeah"

"Oh, that's too bad" Logan shakes his head with a slight frown on his face.

He slides the phone to Camille.

"Why don't you give him a call then? To see how he's doing?" Logan suggests smiling. Camille is hesitant staring at the phone.

"Go ahead. Dial the number." Logan says holding the phone out to her.

"I… actually, Logan, I…I'd rather not".

"Why not?" Logan's face changes to confusion.

"Because it's late and he's probably asleep." Camille spits out, glad she came up with that quickly.

"Hmm" Logan looks at her squinting his eyes and breathing out his nose.

"Now, can I get back to work?" Camille asks calming down.

"Yeah…sorry. I don't know what came over me." Logan speaks softly his face looking towards hers.

"Well…this Maskmaker case has us all on edge right?"

"But the Maskmaker is dead" Logan eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I know, but I'm still not sleeping well from processing all the evidence and…" Camille gets cut off from Logan speaking "Right…go home. I can take over from here." Logan smiles putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. Logan. Bye!" Camille quickly grabs her bag and moves to the lab door. Camille starts to turn the handle to open it…she hears the monitor boot up. Logan stares at a picture of himself.

"You liar!" Logan shouts across the room at Camille, his face filled with anger. Like a bolt of lightning, Logan leaps across the room and is on Camille.

"**HELP! HE**…" Before Camille can react, Logan reaches forward and jams the needle of a syringe into her neck. A terrible chill courses through her veins. She falls to the ground, spasms and then lays still. Logan trembles and tensely runs his hands through his hair. "I thought… I thought you were different." Logan's eyes are full with unshed sad tears "I should have known. I should have known!" and just like that his tears were angry and falling.

Suddenly, the door to the lab opens "Is everyone all right? I thought I heard a scream…" Carlos speaks looking at a teary Logan.

"You did" Logan's voice is strong even though his tears are running down his face. Logan draws a silenced pistol. He fires, placing a bullet through Carlos' exposed throat.

"Glkk!" Carlos hands shoot up to his bullet wound thorough his neck before falling to his death on the lab floor. Logan walks over to Carlos' body, tears seeping through his eyes uncontrollably. He leans over Carlos and pulls the fire alarm. Water starts to pour down from the sprinklers on the ceiling.

""There, that should cover for our escape" Logan lifts Camille up into his arms. He carries her gingerly through the police station.

"Logan what happened?" Gustavo shouts through the sound of the fire alarm.

"There was a fire in the lab. Camille inhaled some of the smoke" Logan said his face red with tear stained cheeks.

Camille breathed out, "hh…hh.."

"Okay, get Camille some fresh air. Ambulances will be here any minute." Gustavo looked towards the entrance. Logan gripped Camille tighter and started walking out.

A moment later, a uniformed officer runs up to Captain Rocque. "Captain, get over here! We have an officer down in the forensics lab!"

"What happened? Smoke inhalation?" Gustavo's gaze had a mix of curiosity, fear and determination.

"No, he's been shot!""

"Shot?! But Logan just said…?" Gustavo's gaze suddenly changed into realization. He looks towards the door; Logan and Camille are nowhere to be found.

* * *

Camille sits in the passenger seat of Logan's car. The motion of the vehicle causes her head to roll from side to side. She let's out a moan signalling she's waking up. Logan slams his palm against the wheel. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to have more time. More practice! No one was supposed to know!"

Camille let's out another moan this time much more louder as her eyes flutter open. Her head rolls to the side. Out the passenger side window, she can see the harbour. Her eyes lock on an old boat. "Wha…"

"But now they know it's me thanks to you" Logan whispered sadly mixed with anger. "How could you do this to me? How could you betray me like this?!" Logan looks towards Camille, breathing deeply and comfortingly places his hand on her thigh. His eyes soften as he looks into her eyes "But don't worry. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to reveal your true face." And just like that his face became overcome with an evil smirk.

**So now you know who the true Maskmaker is, leave me a review on what you think will happen next and what you think about this chapter. **

**~AppleManderin **


	7. The Devils Island

******Here's the last chapter of this story, leave me reviews and tell me what you think. I have a little message down the bottom of the page and would appreciate if you would read it. One review from you would make me happy. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 6 ~ The Devils Island

James and Kendall enter the police forensics lab. Water from the sprinklers pools on the floor.

"No…" James whispers as he spots Carlos' dead body a few feet away being attended to by EMTs.

"There was nothing we could do. He was already dead by the time we got here". One of the EMTs said. James' gaze doesn't leave Carlos' body as the EMT explains. His eyes are full of tears but he won't let them fall, not in front of people. Not were people can see how vulnerable he is. Kendall stares at Carlos' form then diverts his eyes to James who's trying to keep his tears at bay. His own face covered with utter sadness. Gustavo's voice bellows through the door way before he appears "James! Kendall! We've been trying to reach you. There's been a…" but he stops once he sees James' face. Slowly the tears made their way down his face as his bottom lip begins to tremble. "I know." His voice is weak and breaking but it was heard. Kendall places his hand on James' shoulder but he just shrugs it off and walks towards Carlos' body kneeling down. His hand caresses Carlos' cheek, a tear escaping his left eye, rolling down the tan smooth skin of his face, until finally falling onto Carlos' own cheek. Kendall stand behind next to Gustavo who's face is filled with grief. His own eyes are holding back tears as he remembers what memories he has of Carlos during the time he has known him. (It must be hard for James since he has known Carlos for most of his life).

James stands up abruptly, his face full of anger and determination. "Where's Camille?"

"She's gone, James. Logan took her." Gustavo's face is still sad but he holds the same determination as James and Kendall.

"FUCK!" James yells out and slams his fist into a nearby cabinet. "He was here all along, right under our noses. How could you let him take her?" James eyes are filled with anger and pain.

"I didn't LET Logan do anything. Logan deceived us, James. Same as he deceived you, and everybody else in this department." Gustavo roared at James.

"You're right. I just…I blame myself" James' gaze trails to Carlos' body once again.

"Listen, there'll be time for assigning blame later, James , but right now we need to focus on getting Camille back". Gustavo studied the look on James' face and saw it softened.

"You're right".

"Now, I need you to be focused. It's clear that two of you know things the rest of us don't. Care to fill is in?". Gustavo raises his eyebrows looking back and fourth between Kendall and James who were looking down at their feet.

Kendall took a deep breath before lifting his head and speaking. "Let's start from the top. Logan's real name is Brian Mitchell. He's a deeply disturbed sociopath. He became like this through some sort of abusive, most likely from physical and emotional as well as verbal and he adopted the false identity of Logan Mitchell. We don't know much about what happened after that…but we do know he's the Maskmaker".

"Why the hell didn't we realize it was him earlier?" Gustavo looked towards the ground in frustration.

James looked up from his shoes towards Gustavo. "That's easy. We never had any evidence on the Maskmaker because he ruled himself out."

Kendall piped up "Like when Camille took my DNA swab?"

"Exactly. It doesn't matter how good you are. Every criminal leaves some evidence behind. But law enforcement personnel have their DNA and fingerprints kept in file. Techs use those records to exclude the individuals working a case from the list of potential suspects". James explains.

"Which means Logan had my forensics unit unwittingly acting as his accomplice? Okay, but how does all of this explain Dr Hollywood?" Gustavo looked towards James for answers.

"I've been thinking about that. After the Dr Hollywood trial, we kept his chemicals and equipment in impound. Logan must have swiped a few vials of Succinylcholine".

"and that's why the batch numbers matched!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Exactly and when Logan realized Dr Hollywood was a suspect in our investigation, he made sure to frame him for the crime." Kendall finished.

"Logan must've tailed us to the warehouse and waited for the opportunity to strike…" James said thinking back to that moment.

* * *

**Two days ago…**

_Dr Hollywood bolts out of the rear exit of the warehouse. Gunfire rages behind him. "I've got to…Got to get out of here!"_

_He gets to his car door, when a dark figure steps from behind. He silently stands there staring at Dr Hollywood. "Who the hell are you?!" The masked man ejects Dr Hollywood with a syringe. "No, please…I…I ugghh…"_

* * *

Logan kidnapped Dr Hollywood, gave him a near fatal dose of Succinylcholine and dressed him up as the Maskmaker!" Kendall said his eyes looking into James' as he began speaking.

"He was probably planning to dump Dr Hollywood's body somewhere, but improvised when we located his house…"

"And left Dr Hollywood for me to find in the basement" Kendall added.

"He must've assumed that I would close the case once we had our suspect in custody". Gustavo said.

"And he was right". James face began to turn red with anger.

"The million dollar question is where to find him?"

Kendall eyes lit up "I think I know. Consciously, serial killers attempt to recreate the crimes that defined them."

"That means we'll find Logan and Camille at an island just off the beach, its island has been deserted for a long time now but has an old abandoned prison on it. Logan dumped the bodies of his first three victims in the water surrounding the island." James confirmed.

"Even Jo Taylor, a girl he killed on impulse was murdered on a beach with a view of the island. That's where he is headed, Captain" Kendall nodded his head at Gustavo.

"In that case, we're in luck. The park service maintains a round-the-clock security crew to keep out intruders" Gustavo explains. An Officer at the far end of the room looks up. "Actually, Captain…that's not quite right."

"What are you talking about?" Gustavo shouts.

"I heard the island is undergoing renovations right now, so it's completely closed to the public. At best, they've got a tiny skeleton crew" The Officer explained.

"You need to warn them, Captain. NOW!" James' eyes widened as his voice yelled through the room.

* * *

Carlton Banks, the boss of the crew patrolling the island was sitting it the main tower. "Hey Freight Train! Looks like we've got an unauthorized boat making landfall on the north shore. "Want me to check it out boss?" his voice coming through the walkie talkie in his hand.

"Nah, I'll go. Doctor says I need more exercise".

Carlton walks through the cellblocks to the docks. Bellow he can see an old rusty boat moored in the harbor. It sways ominously. His hand brushes against his empty holster. (Son of a bitch, I left my gun in my drawer) He glances to the docks, then back to the security office. He trudges back to the guard station.

"Forget something?" Freight Train asks.

"Yeah, my sidearm." Freight Train tosses him a sleek, black revolver with a pearl handle. "Thanks man"

A few moments later, Carlton steps onto the docks, (Boat looks empty. Looks like whoever was driving this thing disembarked while I went back for my weapon). Carlton took out his walkie talkie "Freight Train, this is Carlton. I'm getting a bad feeling about this boat. Do me a favour and call it in, would you? … Freight Train, you there? Over...Train?" The walkie talkie spits static. Carlton glances up the hill to the security office. The lights flicker ominously. "What the hell?" he rushes through the dark cellblock…when suddenly he hears a noise from the shadows behind him. He spins around, raises his gun and sees a shadowy figure stumble unsteadily toward him. "Freight Train?! What are you doing out here?" Freight Train falls to the ground. Carlton sees a scalpel planted hilt-deep in his back. "TRAIN! OH MY GOD TRAIN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"Look be-behind you…"

He spins around and sees a man standing behind him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man smirks.

Carlton levels his gun at the man's chest "Back away! NOW!" he yells at the man.

"Think this through. You don't really want to do that." In a flash, Logan reaches out and slashes Carlton's wrist with a scalpel. "AHHH" he drops the handgun. It slide into the shadows.

"Told you." Logan says with an evil smirk. With one quick, surgical slice, Logan uses his scalpel to slit his throat. He drops to his knees and clutches his throat. His life spurts out between his fingers. "Hhhhhhh!"

"Ugh. Disgusting" Logan shakes his head at the body beneath his feet.

* * *

James and Kendall step onto the docks. James straps on a bullet-proof vest and a shoulder holster.

"James, I just got a call from dispatch. They can't reach anyone on the island…the security officers aren't answering." Kendall said panicked but keeping a calm exterior.

"Then they're probably already dead." James replied.

"I'll send in the Coast Guard" Gustavo said reaching for his cell phone.

Kendall stepped forward "Captain, with all due respect, the second Logan sees boats circling the island; he'll kill Camille and then himself."

"What do you propose?"

"Two officers. We take a small, quite boat, go in undercover of darkness, extract Camille and arrest Logan." James explained his idea.

"We?" Gustavo questioned, eyebrows raised.

"That's right. Me and Kendall."

"James, we have trained SWAT teams for exactly this purpose…" Gustavo started but was cut off by James.

"Yeah, but they don't know the case. You send some trigger-happy tactical team in, you might as well sign Camille's death warrant. Kendall and I understand Logan. We know what drives him, and we know what makes him kill. We can talk him down, Captain. We can save Camille's life". By the time James has finished talking Gustavo contemplates what to do then nods his head.

"All right. You've got an hour. After that, I'm sending in every gun I've got."

James finishes suiting up while Kendall climbs into the boat.

"James! Take this flare gun. If we lose communication and you need back-up, fire it off. I'll have half the Coast Guard on that island in three minutes." Gustavo hands James the gun, "Thanks Captain". James tucks the flare gun into a holster on the back of his belt.

"You ready to go James? Clock's ticking." Kendall asks James pointing to his watch.

Captain Rocque puts his hand on James' shoulder "James…"

"Captain?"

"Get it done."

"You've got my word." James nods his head and hops onto the boat with Kendall diving towards the island.

* * *

Camille is on the roof of Cellblock A, tied to a chair. To one side, the building juts over the ocean. Logan stands at the roof's edge, gazing out. He's wearing his mask and is readying a syringe. "You weren't supposed to be here you know. If James and Kendall didn't keep going on with the case, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Camille's can start to feel her hands again. (_If I can keep Logan talking, I should be able to work them free_) "Logan, please…you don't have to do this."

"My name's not Logan" He says turning to look at Camille

"I know, you name is Brian".

"No one's called me that in a long time." His voice was soft as he gazes out over the water.

Camille works her wrists! The bindings are rough, but they're starting to loosen.

"So what if you know my name? So what?" Logan says his back sill facing Camille.

"So names matter. Where you come from matters." Her voice is soft and kind towards him.

"And you're telling me you care?" Logan turns his body towards Camille, his face has a look of disbelief.

"Yes, I care…I care about you. You're not just a monster Logan. I know you. I can see that. What happened? What happened to make you this way?"

"You really want to know? This is where it all began, and this is where it ends"

* * *

**February 21st 2005.**

_Brian sits in his room staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His mother is upstairs watching TV. He hates her with a burning passion; he even hates her hyena laugh that erupts from the hallway that leads to the lounge room. He sits there in silence listening to her horrible, wicked laugh as he scans his body for bruises and cuts that he would have obtained from last nights beating. He abruptly stands up from his bed and heads to his bag. He unzips it and pulls out a pocket knife. He stares at it walking back to his bed and sits down, tears falling onto the knife. He places it across his left wrist and contemplates what he's doing. If he could just escape this hell hole and end it all, but there is one thing stopping him. Jennifer. She would be destroyed if he left her. He couldn't do that to her. He lets more tears roll down his face as he moves the knife away from his wrist and sets it down behind him on the bed. He stars at the white mask in the corner of his room and lets out an angry yell forgetting his mother is upstairs. The laughter stops and so does his heart, before it starts increase up to an unnatural speed. His eyes widen as he hears the door to the basement being slammed open and the heavy footsteps of his mother running down the stairs. Once she comes into view, her face is red with anger, her eyes are filled with evil and he is scared out of his mind._

_"You little brat, interrupting my show, you'll pay for that!" She charges at him, her hands shove him down on the bed, then she moves them up to his neck where she starts bruising his pale skin. His face is turning red as he struggles to get her off of him. His hands fumbling around hers to snatch them off. He can feel the knife behind his back. His takes one of his hands and removes the knife from behind his back and quickly moves his arm to her stomach, where he pushes it through. Her face goes from an angry expression to a pain filled one as her eyes stare into his. Blood immediately starts rushing out of the wound and cascades down his hand where he is still holding the knife. He pulls it out and pushes her off him. She falls to the ground wheezing, holding her wound. The blood pouring through her hands, onto the ground beneath her. Brian stares at her pain filled face and smiles at her, She looks at him through pained tears and his smile grows bigger._

* * *

So, that's why you're like this? Because she abused you to much. Logan leans over Camille and laughs.

"Abuse me? She nearly murdered me? How could you understand it? I'm not like you. I'm different. I'm sick. A stain." Logan's eyes are sad, but his voice is angry.

"What happened next?"

Logan exhales deeply and stares over the water in the distance.

* * *

**February 21st 2005.**

_Brian's head snaps up at the sound of a gasp. His eyes wide with fear as he spots Jennifer at the top of the stairs. Her face is filled with so many emotions shock, fear, sadness and confusion. Brian walks towards the stairs and stops at the bottom. "What are you doing here?" his eyes never left hers as her eyes travelled from Brian's dead mother to him._

_"The door was unlocked. I...I was worried when you didn't sh-show up yesterday for our study session, s-so I came to see if you were alright". Her eyes left his and looked towards the knife in his hand._

_"Oh my god…Brian, please say you didn't do this" her voice was so soft but Brian heard every word. He hung his head and sighed, his eyes filled with guilt. He looked back at her and she has tears in her eyes. He dropped the knife and started walking up the stairs towards her; she just stood there choking on sobs that managed to escape her throat. Once he reached the top of the stairs, she looked up from the ground into his eyes. She took a few steps back away from him. He grabbed her arm, causing the blood on his hand to stain the pink wool of her cardigan. She stumbled back away from him with an angry expression on her face._

_"Please don't tell anyone, please!" Brian said with pleading eyes_

_"How…how could you do that to your own mother" Jen's said her voice breaking at the end._

_"She was a monster, I had to do it" Brian explained, his eyes pleading for her to understand._

_"NO! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!" Jen screamed angrily. She shoved him back and headed for the front door. Brian steadied himself and headed to the front door to block Jen from escaping. Jen reached for the handle, but was too slow._

_Brian stood in front of the door, his face red and angry. "I'M NOT A MONSTER!" You can't tell anyone!"_

_"I have to Brian! You killed someone!" Jen screamed at him._

_"You're not going anywhere" Brian grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her towards the basement. Jen struggled but managed to kick him in the balls, before running out the front door and into her car. Brian lay on the carpet of his lounge room holding his balls in pain._

_When Brian recovered he stumbled down stairs. He removed some of the cinder blocks and pushed his mother's body into the gap in the wall. He took the knife and placed in there along with some of his things that had blood on them. He moved the cinder blocks back into place before grabbing a spare change of cloths, a few things that he needed and stuffed them into his backpack. He could hear police sirens in the distance and made his way up the stairs towards the back door where he escapes from the horrible memories of the house._

* * *

"That's….that's not your fault" Camille said looking him in the eyes.

"Not my fault?! I killed her! With this hand. I stabbed her to death! She deserved it All anybody ever saw of mother is what she wanted them to see. But when I saw her lying on the floor of my bedroom, her face full of pain. I knew what I had done. I had taken away her darkness, her sickness and I had exposed her true face."

"Logan, you need help, but we, we can help you… you don't have to do this…" Camille says her voice strong.

Logan looks at her, his eyes are tender.

"Logan…just let me go…I promise I can help you…" Camille pleads her eyes begging.

Logan hesitates …and then there's a scuffing sound on the other side of the building. Logan runs over and sees a small boat docking.

"You…you were trying to stall me" Logan's eyes held a look of disbelief and anger.

"No, Logan, I…" Camille doesn't finish because Logan slaps her across the face "No! not another filthy, lying word!" He turns away and draws his silenced pistol. " I'll go take care of our little friends and then I'll come back. When I come back it'll be your turn".

Logan heads towards the concrete steps and vanishes down in the darkness.

* * *

James docks the boat along the dark, rocky pier of the deserted island. He and Kendall quickly hop onto the dock.

"We don't have much time here, so we have to move fast". James says.

"But we should still be careful. Logan's had years to prepare for this moment. We should expect the unexpected." Kendall fills in.

Kendall observed the island "The Island's too big to fully search on foot… but if we go to the security office, we might be able to use their equipment."

"Let's roll" James said walking in the direction of the security office with Kendall following behind.

James and Kendall pass through cellblock A and enter the security office. The room is eerily empty. The radio receiver lies broken on the floor.

"Guess this explains why the Captain couldn't reach anyone on the radio." James gestured to the broken radio.

"Any sign of the guards?" Kendall asks looking up at James.

"Not yet, but I'll take a look around."

"Okay. While you do that, I'll try to locate Logan on this security system.

James ventures deeper into the security office. Meanwhile, Kendall approaches a large bank of monitors (All right. We've got video feeds of the docks, the roof and the cellblock. I should look at the roof) The camera displays a live feed of the roof. Kendall's eyes widen as he sees Camille tied down to a metal chair. She struggles to free her wrists from the restraints.

"James, get over here! I located Camille. She's on the…"

**"KENDALL! DON'T MOVE**!" James shouts from the other side of the room.

James rushes up and points to a thin tripwire at your feet... leading to a claymore tucked under the desk!

"Is that what I think it is?" Kendall looks towards James with a freighted look on his face.

"Yeah. The second you step off that wire…well, don't step off that wire".

"Can you disarm it?"

"I'm not sure. I could try cutting the trip wire, but if I slip up…"

"Great" Kendall mutters

"There is another option. Claymores are directional and I doubt that thing packs too much of a punch. I could try to tackle you out of the way" James suggests.

"That's the other option?" Kendall raises his eyebrows in shock.

"I didn't say it was a good option. Look, you're the one in the blast radius. You need to make the call". James stands there waiting.

"Okay. Okay, tackle me"

"Okay, here goes nothing. We're going to do this on the count of three. One…two…**THREE!**" James tackles Kendall aside. Behind them, the exploding claymore decimates the bank of security monitors! The blast hurls Kendall and James out of the security office door and into the cellblock. A think cloud of dust billows around Kendall.

"Whoa…that was close, James…James?" Kendall asks looking around for James. He spots him a few meters away on the floor, moaning faintly. Kendall turns him over on his back. He notices the long, bloody gash on the side of his head. (He's out cold. He must've hit his head on the floor when he knocked me out of the way.) Kendall looks up at the cellblock around him. (This cellblock leads right to the roof. Logan has to be nearby. I should keep hidden). Kendall slinks along the cellblock wall, keeping in the shadows, when he notices a metallic glinting. For a moment, Kendall can't realize what he's looking at…then realizes it's the glossy finish of a silenced pistol! Logan crouches along a wall, totally oblivious to Kendall. (Got you now!) Kendall steps behind Logan and jabs his pistol to the back of his head.

"**NOT ONE MOVE!** Now drop your weapon!" Kendall shouts.

Fast, impossibly fast, Logan whips around and bats Kendall's pistol his hand. Kendall staggers back. Logan raises his gun to shoot him, but Kendall swiftly kicks it away. The two of them square off, slowly circling each other. Then a long, sharp scalpel slides out of Logan's sleeve and into his hand.

"Uh oh.." Kendall mutters.

Logan dives forward, slicing at Kendall who leaps back, putting the scalpel at chest level. The blade catches in the grooves of his bullet-proof vest!

"Nff" (I think that drew blood)

As Logan struggles to retrieve his weapon, Kendall kicks Logan's feet out from beneath him. He drops to the floor. "Uhf"

Kendall dives forward but Logan rolls out of the way. He kicks up from the ground and lands on his feet. (God…he's good) Kendall throws two fast punches at Logan! He weaves out of the way then jumps forward and tackles Kendall to the ground. "Ufff"

Logan wraps his fingers around his throat squeezing. Kendall's vision starts to blur. He looks towards the side and sees a sleek, black revolver with a pearl handle lying on the ground. Kendall stretches one arm out as far as he can. Logan squeezes harder. Kendall's finger tips touch the edge of the gun. He reached as hard as he can and Logan squeezes harder! Kendall grabs the gun. He jerks it forward and strikes Logan on the side of the head.

"Hkk!" Logan hisses and rears back! He lifts his arm to punch Kendall.

"**HEY, LOGAN!**"

Kendall looks over to see James standing against the doorway of the cellblock! He whips up his gun and fires, grazing Logan's shoulder!

"Arrrgh" Logan screams. Logan throws himself off Kendall and races up the stairs. James' bullets ping off the stairway railing!.

"Argh" James yells in frustration. He rushes over to Kendall and kneels beside him. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I think so… that staircase leads to the roof, That's where Logan's keeping Camille". Kendall looks James over "You okay?"

"You mean aside from almost getting blown up? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" James replies in the most sarcastic way. He chambers a round into his gun turns to the stairwell. "Let's finish this"

Guns drawn, Kendall and James make their way up the stairwell and find themselves on the rooftop of the cellblock. The cellblock is built into the cliff face. Its far edge juts out over the water. Logan stands with his back to the water. Camille sits tied up in a chair in front of him. Kendall points his gun at Logan but he ducks behind Camille, pressing a syringe to her neck.

"H-Help me…" Camille whispers, afraid to move.

"Put down the syringe, Logan! **NOW**!" Kendall yells across the roof.

"I don't think I'll be doing that, Agent Knight! All I have to do is press this plunger, and Camille gets a fatal dose of Succinylcholine".

(I don't have a clear shot) Kendall glances at James. He shakes his head.

"Put down your guns. **NOW!**" Logan shouts at them.

"Okay. We can talk this out, Logan…just don't hurt her." Kendall says kneeling down to put his gun on the ground.

"Now you Detective!" Logan shouts at James. He stands there refusing to put his gun onto the ground. Logan jams the syringe deeper into Camille's neck. A thin trail of blood trickles down.

"Ungh…James!" Camille crys.

"You sick freak…" James yells as he drops his gun to the ground.

"Now kick them over the cliff" Logan orders

Kendall glances at James. He grudgingly kicks his gun over the edge. Kendall does the same.

"Put down the syringe, Logan. We can talk this through." James says looking at Camille who hade wide terrified eyes.

"Actually, Detective…we can't" Logan says as he pulls out a concealed gun and shoots James in the chest! James falls down to the ground with a gasp. He reaches to the hole in his shirt and pulls away a hand soaked in blood.

"**JAMES! NO!**" Kendall shouts as Camille cries.

"Sorry Agent Knight…but at this range, body armour just won't cut it." Logan says with a smirk.

Kendall takes a step towards Logan and he starts to depress the plunger. Kendall backs down.

"Truth is, I have absolutely no use for a macho idiot like him." Logan says nodding his head towards James lying on the floor.

"And what about me? You have a use for me?" Kendall yells.

"As a matter of a fact, I do. You're not my type, not at all…but I think I'll enjoy killing you all the same."

"Like you did when you killed your mother?"

Logan freezes. He stares out of the mask with cold, furious eyes. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. We know all about your mother, Joanna. We know all about what you did to her."

"What I…did to her? What I did to her?! You don't know anything!" Logan screamed in rage.

On the ground, James coughs a fine mist of blood. With one trembling hand he fumbles for something in his waistband.

"You killed your own mother, Logan. And you liked it. And all those other girls, well…you were just making sure they wouldn't tell anyone. They were in the same group as Jen; she could have told them everything."

"Spare me. You don't understand me. You'll never understand me."

"You'd be surprised at what I can understand." Kendall fires back at Logan.

"Get down on your knees!" Logan shouts.

"You're a freak!" Kendall shouts.

"Hey. Hey! I'm not a freak! I'm an artist! I helped those girls! I gave them their true faces." Logan spoke breathing heavily.

"Oh, I'm sure you tell yourself that, but…you're just a deviant! A sick, disgusting, little **STAIN!**" Kendall yelled from the top of his lungs.

Logan's hand trembles! His breath comes fast and ragged. "You shut your mouth! Just shut your fucking mouth! You don't know me". Logan hits himself in the temple with the butt of gun. His hand holding the syringe trembles. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

On the ground, James coughs again. He's almost got something out of his waistband…it's red with a black handle.

"Get…get on your knees and turn around. I don't need you looking at me. **NOW!**" Logan shouts as Kendall hesitates. He slowly kneel down. Logan starts to depress the plunger.

"**KENDALL!**" Camille shouts as the syringe goes in deeper.

"One last thing, Logan. It's about your mother, she was a monster"

"Yes, she was a monster. That's why I had to find her true face".

"**NOW, GET ON YOUR KNEES!**" Logan screams louder then before.

"I just can't believe I'm going to be killed by a stain like you" Kendall says.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" Logan yells frustrated.

"That really pushes your buttons, doesn't it? When I point out that you're a stain? A dirty, pathetic stain?" Kendall smirks at Logan.

"**I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" Logan screams and lunges toward Kendall, knocking Camille aside.

"**KENDALL!**" James has finally pulled the object out of his waistband. It's the flare gun Captain Rocque gave him. With the last of his strength, he slides the gun towards Kendall. Kendall dives forward in a roll, grabs the flare gun and pulls up on one knee. Logan raises his gun at Kendall. His eyes open wide in horror. Kendall pulls the trigger. With a loud whoosh, the bright orange flare streaks through the open air.

"**NO!**" Logan shouts. It impacts with his chest and explodes with a deafening roar! Logan flies back and slams into the concrete railing. Flames engulf his clothes. He touches the massive, burned indentation in his chest with one hand…moans weakly and then he topples over the railing into the churning water below. For one brief moment, he floats on the surface of the water, dead eyes gazing up to the sky and then he sinks into cool, black oblivion.

"**Camille!** Camille! Are you okay?!"

"I'm f…I'm fine…but James…" she replies weakly.

Kendall runs across the rooftop to where James is lying on his back. The front of his shirt is soaked with blood. Kendall frantically applies pressure.

"James! James, you there? Stay with me."

"Got…him…" James smiles weakly closing his eyes.

"No no no, don't shut your eyes, stay with me okay? Stay with me!** JAMES!**"

* * *

Three days later…

Slowly, he opens his eyes. Looking around the room, James realizes he is in a hospital room filled with balloons and cards.

"Hey there." James looks to his left to see Kendall smiling at him. "Glad to see you're awake. You had us worried for a moment there. James reaches up and touches the thick bandages wrapped around the left side of his chest.

"The body armour softened the blow, so the shot didn't go to deep…bruised the hell out of your lung though. All in all, the doctor says you were very lucky."

"My mother did always say it's better to be lucky than smart." James smiles.

"Well, you should be back on your feet in a few weeks."

"And Camille?" James' face becomes concerned.

"She's fine. Rattled, but she's fine." Kendall reassures.

"…Logan?"

"Dead. The flare knocked him off the railings into the ocean. Cause of death? Drowning". James nods his head.

"You still in trouble with your District Chief?" James asks.

"You kidding? I'm his star agent." Kendall mouth curls up into a massive grin.

James tries to ease himself up but his side hurts to much. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. It turns out you say some pretty funny things when you're doped up. At one point, you started singing 'Call Me Maybe'"

"Oh wow" James face turned red. "Wait, three days…does that mean you stuck around here just for me? I'm sure the Bureau needs you on another case."

"Actually…I'm still working on this one".

"What are you talking about? Logan's dead. The case is closed". James looks to Kendall confused.

"That's what I thought at first, but then Logan was on the run since he was a teenager. How did he end up in the SFPD with a record like that? How could he have possibly passed the back ground check?"

"It's not just a fake name it's a whole fake identity". James explains.

"The more I think about it, the more it doesn't add up. Where did he get his forensics training? And how did he afford that 3 million dollar house in pacific heights?"

"Logan had an accomplice…" James said.

"No not an accomplice. A patron. A benefactor. Someone who financed him… trained him…cultivated his madness…then set him loose". Kendall explained.

"Why the hell would anyone do a thing like that?"

Kendall leans over and places a hand on James' shoulder. "That's what you and I are going to find out."

The door to James' hospital room swings open and Camille walks in.

"Camille. God am I glad to see you." James sits up a little despite the pain.

"James, i…I, I'm just so" Camille's eyes are full of grief as she looks over James.

"Shh, Camille it's okay". James says effectively calming her down.

"Camille runs over and gives James a big hug."Ow,ow! Careful with the shoulder".

"Sorry sorry!" she whispers.

"Don't be mean, James. She's just happy that you're back." Kendall smiles at Camille.

"Yeah, well…I guess I'm glad to be back too." James eases back into the bed. "It's good to be back". James looks out the window. A heavy blanket of fog hangs over the city, but a few rays of sunlight shine through.

* * *

**So how did you guys like the story? I was planning this to be my last chapter but if you really want more then I can make that happen. I have a few idea's in mind if you want to read more chapters. I have started writing two more stories. One of the stories is called 'The Wanted Series'. It's a LoganxOC story about high school and lots of drama. I got the inspiration from The Wanted and the lyrics in their songs. The other story has yet to be named and is in the process of being written, I don't have that much inspiration for this story but it is based off a dream I had. Their is currently one chapter written for this story, but I'm slowly gaining idea's and inspiration and it should be up soon after Christmas. **

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**~AppleManderin **


End file.
